Lucky Seat 30A
by ZacVanessarock
Summary: They met on a plane to Albuquerque. He’s 23, in college and her...well...16, and in high school. Will a simple ‘yes’ and some luck will be the beginning of a good friendship or something else stronger than a friendship? TROYELLA! Rated M!
1. My boring life

**Welcome back everyone!! ;) This is my new story 'Lucky seat 30-A'. I really hope that you liked it. So here it is... it's kinda of a prologue...**

**I don't own anything of HSM**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – My boring life

Well hello!! Welcome to my boring life not that is very boring but it is boring. Got it??No! Well let me explain in details.

First of all, let me introduce myself. My name is Gabriella Montez but everyone calls me Gabi or like my closest friend, you can call me Game. Why do they call me like that??Well that's not the boring part of my life. I'm very athletic and well...I'm a trouble maker in school. Yep! If you saw me in person, you will never think that about me. The most fun part is that all of the pranks I do in school, they never find out who did it. They all think that I'm an angel because I pass in all my classes. You didn't expect that neither, right...And yep, on the other side, I'm a geek and a proud one.

I'm sure you are thinking why I'm a trouble maker? The truth...I've been like this for 6 years now. Why the sudden change, you ask? Let me show you...

_Flashback_

_6 years before..._

_It's was a bright Saturday morning in summer, Carlos Montez was sitting on a chair in the backyard while reading the daily news. He was waiting for his little princess, like he called her, to wake up._

_-"PAPA!!" A ten years old girl screamed while running toward him._

_-"Princess!!" He said with a smile while putting the newspaper on the table next to him so he could sit her down on his lap._

_-"Morning papa!" A little Gabriella said while smiling._

_-"Morning sweetie..."He said and kissed her forehead."Ready for today??" He asked her daughter and she nodded._

_-"Gabriella!!Come eat so you could change faster. And then we could go to the zoo!" Gabriella's mom, Lisa said while smiling at the two people who she loved with all her heart._

_-"COMING!!" She gets up from her dad and quickly stopped and took a look at him."You coming??Mom will be mad if you don't come eat and then I will be mad because we didn't get the zoo earlier."She said while crossing her arms over her chest._

_-"Coming!" He gets up and takes her in his arms and he pretend like she was flying over his head._

_After the entire day at the zoo, the Montez family decided to come back home. They were very lucky because Gabriella wasn't a dramatic little girl who wants thing to be done like she wants. Once Carlos said that they were going back home, she nodded and jump on his back. After a little trip of 30 minutes, they were back at home. Gabriella was playing on the front porch waiting for her parents to come open the door._

_-"Princess can you help me please." Carlos said while giving her, her princess bag. When she took it, she didn't see that her bag was open and her little ball that her dad just bought her, fall off and rolled down to the street._

_-"My ball !!" She said and ran after it. _

_Lisa turned around and she felt like everything went in a slow pace. Carlos was running after Gabriella to stop her so she couldn't cross the street. Lisa looked to her right, and saw a car going in the wrong way. She screamed but then the only thing she heard was the sound of the tires and a loud bang. Her heart stopped and she ran to where she last saw her daughter and husband. Gabriella was lying on the floor with some cuts on her face and hands. She then looked over her husband but who she saw wasn't her husband. He was unconscious with cuts all over his face. She then heard the driver of the car get out but only to see that he was drunk. The neighbours were now surrounding them. The ambulance quickly arrived to only confirm that Carlos Montez was dead. _

_End of Flashback_

Since that day, my life change completely. I knew that in the precise moment when I heard that my dad..my best friend...my entire world...was dead; I wasn't the same little girl who went to the zoo with her parents in that same day. I wasn't the only one to change. My mom did too. A month later, she barely stayed home. I had to stay with my grandma for almost 2 months since my mom ate and live only for her work. We barely talked but one day she came home and told me that we were moving. Since that day, I haven't had a stable home and that's the boring part of my live. My mom work made her move around the country a lot of time. I even lost the count. Each time, I had to make new friends only to leave them after 2 months. I knew it so I tried to 

not make friends at all so I could pass my time to say goodbye after the 2 months of knowing them. It has been almost a year that we live in New York City but somehow...I feel like this is not our final stop...

**

* * *

**

End of the first chapter!! It's like, I said in the beginning, a prologue so I could present you Gabriella and her life. I hope that you liked it and continue reading this story!!

**Peace out!**

**ZacVanessarock ;)**

**Don't forget to reviews!!PLEASE!!**


	2. Nightmare turned into a sweet dream

**I don't own anything of HSM**

**Chapter 2 – Nightmare turned into a sweet dream.**

The streets of New York City were very quiet. That's something very rare to see in New York but that night it was. Gabriella was sleeping on her bed very peacefully when a car collided with another making a loud noise that echo through the street and her room.

-"PAPA!!" She screamed while sitting up. With the sweat visible on her forehead, she took a look around only to see that she was in her room. She brought her legs over one side of the bed and went to see outside. She let out a loud moan and closed the window. "Stupid cars..."She whispered while making her way back to her bed.She took a quick look to her clock only to read 3:46 of the morning. "Nice...now I won't sleep until one hour before going to school..." She said while lying down on the bed. She kicked the cover of her bed and stared at the fan going round and round. After 5 minutes of looking at it, she sighed while turning on her side and took the picture that was on her night stand. It was a picture of her dad and her the day before his death. She brought one finger and started to touch it where her dad was standing. "I miss you so much papa..."She said and hugged the picture and she slowly felt her eyelids close.

The sound of her alarm clock echoing through the room, made her jump out of her bed. She putted the picture back to his place and entered the bathroom to get ready for another day to school. After putting some mascara and lips gloss, she went downstairs to get something to eat. After making her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, she took her purse and opened the door and was about to leave when she heard her mom.

-"Morning...be careful and don't expect me after school. I'm going to stay late at work." Lisa said.

- "'Kay...bye.." And with that said, she closed the door and made her way to school. Gabriella was used to it. It has been at least three weeks that she comes home at 11:00 at night or sometimes, she didn't even come at all.

The day at school was very boring, there was nothing to do. Since one of her friend did a huge prank yesterday in the guys bathroom, teachers or even the principal was walking in the hallways making sure that the students didn't do anything. The principal passed by her and smiled at her which she smiled back. Her group of friend stared at him until he disappeared after turning to the left and they started to laugh.

-"So stupid!" Erika, one of her best friend said out loud.

-"For real...he thinks that Game is such an angel..." Her best friend, TJ said while clasping his hand together and did an innocent face. They all laughed at him until they heard the bell ring. Gabriella jumped on his back and they all went to their last class of the day.

-"Thanks TJ for the ride home!" Gabriella said while giving him a small peck on the lips. They were not going out but after some stupid dare that they had to do, they always gave each other small peck on the lips.

-"No problem Game...want me to come tomorrow morning??" He asked while turning the engine on.

-"No...I will walk...bye..and thanks again."

-"Bye!"

She watched him go and then entered her house. She did some mac & cheese and sat down on the couch to see some TV. After an hour of flipping through the channel, she decided to do some homework when her mom arrived.

-"Hey mom." She said without looking up for her paper.

-"Hey Gabi." She said in a voice that Gabriella knew that something was up.

-"Talk..."She said and looked up at her. Lisa was biting her bottom lip and slowly sat down on the chair in front of Gabriella.

-"Well...how can I say this..."

-"Just say it...are they making you move? Where?" She said in a calm voice.

-"Well...yes they are making me...us...move back...to...Albuquerque?" She said while closing her eyes waiting for her daughter outburst.

-"WHAT!!" She said while letting her pencil fall on the table."Albuquerque...what...could you just said to make you move anywhere else that Albuquerque!!" She said looking at her mom right in her eyes.

-"I did...but...they didn't want to...but you loved over there." She said while sitting next to Gabriella.

-"You just said it, LOVED! Not anymore..."She said trying to hold back the tears only by thinking about it.

-"Gabi...it's not my fault..they're making me move...they need people over there."

-"But I don't want to MOVE!!" She said in a loud voice while standing up.

-"Do not talk to me like that! I'm your mother!"

-"That's never here..."Gabriella whisper

-"You will go and that's final!" Lisa said in a loud voice like Gabriella.

-"When are we leaving?"

-"Tomorrow morning."

-"WHAT!! I can't even have time to say bye to my friends!!" Gabriella said in shock.

-"Sorry...I already talk to your school and...you should go pack your stuff, we are leaving tomorrow at 8:30 so you have to be up at 5:00."

Gabriella took her stuff and ran to her room. This was not fair but deep inside of her, she knew that this was coming. It was too good to be true. After she packed all of her stuff, she told her mom that she was going to sleep. She closed the door and opened the window of her room. She looked down only to see the gang standing there. With careful, she got down with the help of TJ and they went to some fast-food. After two hours of them hanging around and telling their goodbyes, Gabriella got back home. She got in like she went out and lied down on her bed and quickly went into a deep slumber.

-"Gabi...wake up..." Lisa said while shaking her daughter."It's time to go..."

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and went to the bathroom. When she got out, she saw her mom take her stuff out of her room. Like two hours later, they were waiting near the gate to get in the plane.

-"I'm going in first class..."

-"Hmm..." Gabriella said without paying a lot of attention because she was texting with TJ and Erika.

-"The flight 356 to Albuquerque is now boarding." They heard the woman in the front desk say by the intercom. Lisa got up first and 15 minutes later, Gabriella was making her way inside. She took her ticket and started to look for her seat.

-"27...28...29...30!" She whispered putting her bag on the seat in front of her. She threw her purse to her respective seat. She took her bag and started to push it in the compartment over the seat.

-"Damn it...why-won't-you-get-IN!!" She said to herself while pushing it.

-"Need help??"

-"Yeah...this stupid bag won't get in..." She said and took a look to the person next to her.

-"Let me do it.." He said and took the bag. With a quickly movement the bag was in. She just stared at the bag in shock.

-"H-how did you do that!!"

-"Well...you just need to push a little bit to the left and then push it!" He said while putting his bag in too.

-"Thanks...if you didn't show up, I think I was going to throw the bag on the floor and leave it there." She said with a smile while sitting down on her seat.

-"Lucky..'cuz it wasn't going to be pretty..." He said while letting a chuckle out.

-"Yeah...I'm Gabriella by the way...Gabriella Montez." She said while stretching her hand.

-"Bolton, Troy Bolton...nice to meet you."He said with a grin which lucky for Gabriella she was sitting down because she felt her knees go weak. She let out a small giggle making Troy a little confused.

-"What?"

-"You just sounded like..."She said and suddenly went serious and did an accent."Bond, James Bond..."And finished it with a little movement from her head that make both of them laugh.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 is done!!Hope that you all like it!!Please leave some review...;) I will try to update soon...like thursday or friday... so that's it!

**Peace out!**

**ZacVanessarock ;) **

**Don't forget to reviews!! ;)**


	3. Never see him again? Wrong!

**I don't own anything of HSM**

**Chapter 3 – Never see him again? Wrong!**

The flight to Albuquerque was very nice and not boring like Gabriella though is was going to be. Troy and she didn't stop talking for a moment.

-"He didn't really say that!!" Gabriella said while putting a hand over her mouth to try to contain her laughter.

-"Yeah he did...and let me tell you that it wasn't pretty at all. She was running after him while screaming that she was going to kill him but when she's catch him she was going to cut all of his hair before killing him."

This time Gabriella couldn't restrain her laughter but instead, she laugh so hard that she had tears in her eyes. Troy was telling her about his best friends fight over a little comment that one of them said to the other. Her laugh was so contagious that Troy started to laugh too. By now everyone near them, were looking at them like they were aliens from Mars. After 10 minutes of non-stop laughing, they calm down letting little chuckles escape their mouth. Once her sides stopped hurting she spoke again.

-"So why are you going to Albuquerque?" Gabriella asked while sitting comfortably in the seat. So her back face the window.

-"Well...I took a year off so I'm coming back home."

-"Took a year off of what?" She asked getting a little curious.

-"College.."He said while looking at her.

-"How old are you?"

-"23..you?" Her eyes went wide but lucky for her, his sunglasses slip and he bent to pick then up."How old are you?"He asked again went he took the glasses from the floor.

-"16..."He froze on his movement and just looked at her.

-"You're 16??"

-"Yeah...something wrong?" She said while giving him some attitude.

-"NO..no..no! It just..you don't seem like a 16 year old. You're so mature and... pretty..."He said with a smile.

-"Well...thank you...but mature...I don't really think I am..." She said while blushing a little bit.

-"And why is that??" He asked this time, getting a little curious about the 16 years old girls next to him.

-"Well-"

-"Ladies and Gentlemen...we are going to start our descend." They heard the captain say.

Gabriella sat down so she was facing the front and put the seatbelt on. Fifteen minutes later, they were landing in Albuquerque. Gabriella was lost in her though that she didn't feel Troy get up.

-"Gabriella...we're here!" He said while shaking her.

-"What..sorry...just thinking about something...what did you say??"

-"It's okay and I say that we are here."He said and started to get her bag down.

-"Thanks..." They made their way out of the plane and she started to look for her mom. She was waiting her near a pole.

-"Well...it was nice to meet you..Troy.."

-"Me too Gabriella..." He said and started to walk backwards going to the opposite direction she was going."Good luck in everything.."

-"Thanks and you too..." She said and wave goodbye and quickly made her way next to her mother which was on the phone.

-"Okay..so he's going to be outside...and he will takes us home...okay..see you tomorrow." Lisa said before she hung up and looked at Gabriella.

-"Ready to go to our new home?" She asked.

-"I think so..." Gabriella said and took her bag preparing herself to whatever would come to her.

An hour later, the car that they were in stopped in front of a house. It's wasn't too big or too small. It's was just perfect. While she waited for the driver to take out all of their stuff, she took a look around. Once all of their bags were on the street the driver told Lisa some stuff. While he gave her some papers, his keys fell on the street. She looked at him when he got down picking them up when the flashback of the accident went through her mind. She stumbles a little bit but was caught by her mom.

-"You okay dear.."

-"Yeah...I will just start to unpack my stuff." Gabriella said and quickly shook her head so the flashback could go. She took her bag and started to make her way to the front door when something in the corner of her eyes caught her attention. She looked at her left but didn't see anything so she continued walking and went to pick her room.

After three hours of unpacking and putting everything to their respective place, she changed in some sweatpants and a tank. She went downstairs only to find her mom in her business clothes.

-"Where are you going mom?" She asked while sitting down on the couch.

-"To work.."

-"But you said that you were going to see him tomorrow.."

-"I know..but he just called and they really need me."

-"Yeah...like always..."She said and got up.

-"Gabriella don't be like that..." She said and grabbed her wrist so she could turn her around.

-"Don't be like what?? Selfish?? You're the one being selfish!!You're never here for me...you just think about your stupid work!!" She said in a loud voice and ran out of the house. She heard Lisa yell for her but she just continued running.

That was the way she relaxed, only by running around. She felt free and all the things flew out of her mind. She has been running for an hour without stopping but a quick turn to her right made her bump into something and made her lose her balance. She was about to fall down but some strong arms got her by the waist. She opened her eyes only to find two blue eyes looking back at her.

-"Gabriella??"

-"Troy??"

**

* * *

**

Another chapter people!! Really hope that you all like it!!Don't forget to leave some reviews!!PLEASE!! You would really make my day!!

**Peace out!**

**ZacVanessarock ;)**


	4. Start of a new friendship

**I don't own anything of HSM**

**Chapter 4 – Start of a new friendship**

-"Gabriella??"

-"Troy??"

-"W-what are you doing here??" Both of them asked at the same time.

-"I live..." They said again making them smile.

-"You go.." Troy said while standing straight.

-"Well...I live near here...how about you?" She asked while Troy's arms were around her waist.

-"I live near here too..."

-"Well...nice to see you again.." She said with a smile" I can see that the world is very little.." She stated while showing with her finger how little.

-"Yeah...I can see that...so...what have you been up to??" He said while taking his arms around her since she moved a little.

-"Nothing." She said a little cold because she remembered the fight she had with her mom.

-"That's not good...wanna talk about it?" He asked her because he clearly saw that something was bothering her."You know what??"

-"What?" She said looking back at him with a smile.

-"Let's go walk to the park.." He told her with a grin and without waiting for her answer, he took her hand and pulled her to the bench since they were next to the park.

-"Okay now that we are sitting...what's wrong 'cuz I can see that there is something bothering you..."

-"First, I didn't know that you were Dr Phil too...wow...good to know..."She whispered to herself" And second, why would I tell my problem to a stranger??" She asked him while looking at him serious.

-"I'm not a stranger...don't you remembered...I'm the one who help you put your bag in so...I'm not a stranger anymore missy.. unless you don't want to tell me and I understand..." She let out a small chuckle making him grin but her smile quickly disappeared making her face turn into a serious one.

-"It just my mom...she's just being selfish...not a big deal...I'm used to it..." She said with a shrug.

-" If you say so...and I'm sure that's why you were running..."

-"Yep! It relaxes me...that's like my yoga session...but how did you know??"

-" 'Cuz I do the same thing.."

-"So...my turn to play Dr Gabriella...what's your problem??" She asked him while bringing her knees to her chest.

-"Well...my dad wants me to help-" He got cut up by his cell phone ringing. "Wait...Hello?...now?...be right there..." He hung up and looks at Gabriella who was looking at the grass.

-"Sorry about that...but I really need to go...talking about my dad...he needs me back home"

-"It's okay...I might be going home too...it's getting a little dark."

-"Well...how about I give you my number so we could hang around or if you need something..." He told her while getting his cell phone out. After the two of them exchange phone numbers and e-mail, he left her in the park since she told him that she was going to stay a little bit longer.

After 15 minutes of seeing the kids play, she decided to go home. Her mom was probably at her work so she didn't care if she was outside all the afternoon. She took her keys out and opens the door. She closed the door behind her with a kick and started to make her way to the kitchen when she heard her mom voice coming from the living room.

-"Where were you?" Lisa asked her.

-"Around."

-"Where?"

-"Park...and don't worry, I wasn't doing anything bad. I will be in my room." She told her mom with a cold voice making sure that her mom understood that she was still mad at her.

-"Where are you going..I didn't finish talking to you."

Gabriella turned around while rolling her eyes and made her way back to the living room. She leans in the wall waiting for her mother to talk.

-"I don't want you to ever...but ever talk to me like you did this afternoon. Understood. EVER!!"

-"Yeah..can I go to my room now?"

This answer from Gabriella made Lisa stand up and walk her. She stood in front of her, looking at her before her hand made contact with her left cheek. Gabriella was taken aback with her mom action. It was the first time that she ever laid a finger on her. Gabriella's eyes got filled with tears while looking at her mom with anger and confusion.

-"You can go now..." Lisa said and went back to seat down on the couch, turning the TV on like nothing happened. Gabriella just stood there, shocked and ran to her room, closing the door with all the anger. Once her door was closed and knew that she was in the safety of her room, she let the tears out. She lied down on her bed and cried like the last time she did, when her dad died. Without even thinking, she took her cell phone out of her pocket and text the only person that she had here. Troy.

_Hey T...it's me Gabi...could you meet me at the park...if you can..._

She pressed the send button and waited for his answer that came back in less than a minute.

_Hey...what's wrong...meet you there in 10..._

She putted some flip flop and took her hoodie that was on her desk chair. Without thinking twice, she opened her balcony door and carefully climbs down the tree next to it. She looked inside the house and saw her mom, sleeping on the couch with the TV on. Once she was sure that her mom was sleeping, she made her way to the park. Once she reached it, she saw the figure of someone sitting on a bench. She slowly walked to the bench next to that one, when the person turned around. She did a small jump when she saw who was.

-"Hey..what's wrong?? You okay.." Troy asked her will taking her hand so she could sit down next to him. Gabriella just sat down and looked at him. Once she saw his blue eyes looking at her with concern, she cried again but this time she had a shoulder to cry on.

-"Shh Brie...I'm here...shh...you're safe here..." She hugged him tight, not wanting to let him go. She didn't know why, but she felt safe in his arms. She had never felt like this except with her dad. After 10 minutes of crying, she calmed down still holding Troy.

-"You okay??" He asked again. He felt her nod against his shoulder while he rubbed her back. "What happened?? Did someone hurt you??" He felt her nod again and he felt anger building in him. He didn't understand why, but he couldn't stand if someone hurt her. She seemed so fragile. He pushed her a little so he could see her face.

-"Who hurt you??"

-"My...m-mom..." She said and buried her face in the crook of his neck again."Why..."

She stayed silent for a moment and then took a deep breath.

-"'Cuz..this afternoon...in the fight...well...I told her that she was selfish..." She started to tell him while sniffing and wiping some of her tears."When I went back home...we had another fight...and I simply told her if I could go to my room...she slapped me on the face." She felt 

more tears coming out. "It's the first time ever that she hit me." He hold her tighter while stroking her arm. After a long moment of silence, she spoke again, under his chin.

-"Thanks Troy..."

-"For what..."

-"Listening to me...we just meet like for what...one day...and you are listening to my stupid problem, that you don't even care.."

-"Don't say that Brie...I do care since you're my friend and friends care for each other..."

-"Thanks..." They stayed like that for another 5 minutes when she suddenly sat up straight, looking at Troy.

-"What's wrong?"

-"Umm...who's Brie??"She asked with confusion written all over her face. He let out a small chuckle making her more confused.

-"What...did I miss something??" She asked while sniffing.

-"No...and Brie is ...well...you..." He said while looking at his lap.

-"Like a nickname??" She asked him while moving her head to the side. He scratched the back of his neck and slowly looked up at her.

-"Well...yeah...if you don't like it-"

-"I like it" She said with a smile "It's actually my fave one" She told him while nodding her head.

-"Oh yeah...you had others nicknames?"

-"Yep! Well...there's Gabi...and...Game."

-"Game?"

-"Well..yeah.."She said while a chuckle remembering why she had that nickname." Well..you remember..in the plane...I said that I wasn't very mature.."

-"Yeah..."

-"Well...my friends called me Game because..I was a trouble maker in my old school" she said while giggling at some of her pranks.

-"Oh yeah...you don't-"

-"Look like a girl who do pranks." The both said at the same time.

-"Yep..I know...and that's my protection." She said with smile. He looked at her serious and then started to laugh.

-"Hey! That's not funny...it's true...they don't think that's it's me that do the pranks." She said while he continued laughing. She slapped him on the arm trying to make him stop.

-"Ouch! Stop it!!" He cried still laughing.

-"Well stop laughing!!"

-"Okay! Okay!" He said getting serious. She looked at him, giving him the 'don't you dare' look. She was about to say something, when he started to laugh again.

-"Troy!!" She whined. She about to say something, when someone called Troy's name.

-"Yo Troy!" The person yelled. Gabriella turned around trying to see who called. Troy looked around too.

-"Yo...Chad..." He said between chuckles.

-"That's Chad.." Gabriella whispered to Troy. He nodded and both of them started to laugh, remembering at Troy told her about him on the plane. Once Chad was close, he joined them in their laughter. The two of them stopped and looked at him, who was still laughing. Once he saw that, they stopped, he stopped.

-"What are we laughing about?" He asked. The both of them looked at each other and started to laugh again and quickly joined by Chad.

-"You!" They say at the same time making Chad stop.

-"Me?"

-"Yep, you..." Troy said to him."So what makes you come here??"

-"Well you told me that you were going to be here with..." Chad said and looked at Gabriella.

-"Oh sorry..right...well Chad..this is Gabriella Montez." Troy said to Chad.

-"Nice to meet you..I'm Chad Danforth" He said and turned to Troy "...and well the girls are in the car...and I was wondering if you want to come to Louis house's party?" Chad asked. Gabriella looked the way he came from and saw some girls sitting in a car, blasting with music.

-"Well.." Troy started to say but was cut off by Gabriella.

-"Don't worry...go...I have to get back." Gabriella said while getting up and putting the hoodie on." So bye Troy...Chad.."

-"Bye" Both of the guy said while seeing her walk off.

Gabriella was about to cross the street when Chad's car passed by. She wave to them and continued walking. The night was getting a little colder, so she zipped her hoodie when she 

heard a noise behind her. She took a look behind but only saw a cat pass by her. She turned on her street, when she felt like someone was looking at her. She started to walk faster when she heard some steps behind her. She took a look again but didn't see anything. She turned around only to hear someone say 'boo!'. She let out a scream but felt a hand over her mouth. She looked in front only to see Troy smirking.

-"Troy!" She said and slapped his chest."Don't that..and what are you doing here??"

-"Well..I was about to tell Chad when you cut me that I was going home since I have to wake up early tomorrow. So I decided to take you home...well follow you home. So...shall we continue?" He said while bowing so she could pass in front of him. They took a few steps and she stopped.

-"What's wrong?" He asked her while turning around.

-"Well..I'm home..." She said while motioning with her head the house.

-"You leave there??"

-"Yep!"

-"Well..Let me welcome you...neighbour.." He said to her making her get a little confused.

-"What?"

-"You see..."He said and putted his hand on her shoulder and made her turn around" That's my house..." He told her and pointed the house right next to her. Her mouth formed an 'o' but the light from outside of her house was turn on. She quickly took Troy's hand and pushed him on the grass behind the bushes, falling on top of him. Once the light turn off., she looked back at Troy. Once she realizes that she was on top of him, she quickly got up.

-"Sorry about that..."

-"It's okay..but why did you-"

-"My mom doesn't know that I'm out...she thinks that I'm in my room sleeping and I think I should get back in since after that I'm sure she will go in my room..so ..bye..." She said and quickly ran to the tree and climbed it without problem. Troy was staring at her in shock. It was the first time that he saw a girl so athletic. She didn't even struggle and she was in flip flop. He turned around and entered his house still in shock.

Gabriella entered her room and slowly closed her balcony door. She only had the time to jump on the bed, take her hoodie off and slip under the covers when Lisa opened her room door. After looking that her daughter was sleeping, she closed the door and went to sleep. Gabriella let out a sigh when she felt her phone vibrate next to her. She took a look and saw that she had a new message from Troy.

_And?? She caught you?? T_

A smile appeared on her face and she quickly texted him back. After she sent him her reply, she finally closed her eyes, charging back her energy for her first day of school tomorrow.

Troy stripped himself from his clothes and jumped in bed only in his boxer. He turned his lamp off, when his phone made a beeping sound telling him that he had a new message. It was from Gabriella. He quickly opened it and he could read.

_Nop...to fast for her.. ;)...'Night..Brie._

He smiled. He knew that this girl was different...different from all the girls that he knows. And he was happy for this new friendship with her.

**

* * *

**

I hope that you all liked this episode!!And please...please...don't forget to review!!

**Peace out!**

**ZacVanessarock ;)**


	5. New school, new friends, new reputation

**I don't own anything of HSM**

**Chapter 5 – New school, new friends, new reputation.**

The next morning, Gabriella woke up at 6:30. Fast enough, she prepared herself for the first day of school at East High. She decided to put some skinny jeans, a t-shirt, some flats and for her hair, she let them loose. She went to the kitchen to grab something to eat when her mom entered the kitchen after her.

-"Morning sweetie!" Lisa said to her with a smile and kissed her. Gabriella was a little bit mad at her for acting like nothing happened last night. But she didn't want to show it in case she slapped her again.

-"Morning mom!" She said with a fake smile.

-"You ready? Because I'm giving you a ride before I go to work."

-"Yeah...I'm ready.."

-"Let's go then!" She took her purse and got out of the house followed by Gabriella. She took her place in the car and they made their way to the school. When they arrived there, Lisa told her that she was going to be home very late so she won't need to be worried about her. Gabriella acted like she cared but inside of her, she was screaming of joy.

Once out of the car, Gabriella took a look around her and saw that some kids were talking, others screaming and doing other stuffs. She made her way to the front doors when she hear whisper coming from the girls by the door.

_Look...she's so new...oh look at her bag..so old...I like her hair...no...look at her shoes..._

Trying to avoid the voice, she made her way inside. The view remembered her of a jungle. The hallways were full of teens and that made it more difficult for her to go the principal office. Without the help of nobody, she found the way and asked the secretary for her schedule. After talking a little bit with her, she made her way to her locker. She putted some books in it when she saw the girls from outside looking at her and whispering more stuff about her between them.

-"Don't pay them attention...they're just some stupid bitch!" Gabriella heard a girl next to her making her giggle. She turned to her left at saw the African-American girl smiling at her.

-"I'm Taylor..Taylor McKessie."

-"Gabriella Montez."

-"So you're new..."

-"Yep...I'm new..."She said and turned to face her locker again.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"Cool...so you got transferred or you're new here, at Albuquerque?" She asked Gabriella while closing her locker.

-"New here, I just moved like yesterday from New York."

-"Nice...so who do you have first?"

-"Mmm...I think it's..." Gabriella started to say, trying to find her schedule. Once she had it in her hand, Taylor took it and started to look at it.

-"We have the same classes! Advanced science? WOW..didn't expect that!"

-"Well...yeah..."

-"Cool...so from now on...you are stuck it me!" She told Gabriella with a smile.

-"I think so.." She said back and smiled at her new friend. They heard the bell ring and Taylor quickly took her hand and pulled her into a class.

-"First, never be late for homeroom and two don't use your cell phone." Gabriella just nodded and turned her cell phone off and putted in her bag when the weirdest thing entered the class. She turned to Taylor, which she simply nodded and mouthed to her 'Mrs Darbus' and took her finger and motion her that she was crazy.

-"Good Morning Children!" She said in a loud voice. A 'good morning Mrs Darbus' was heard around the room but without the excitement like hers. Gabriella never though that this was SO boring. She was starting to fall asleep, when she heard the bell ring. She quickly went to her locker and made her way to her next class with Taylor.

Once the bell rang, telling them that it was lunch time, she turned her cell phone on and was about to put it in her bag when it vibrated.

-"Freaky..." She whispered to herself and opened only to see that she had a new message. She wondered who it might be but her answer was quickly answered.

_Hey Brie! How school?? T _

She was about to reply him when Taylor took her arm and pulled her to the cafeteria.

-"Calm down Taylor!" She said while giggling at her friend hurry.

-"I want you too meet the gang!" She told her. Gabriella was about to say something when she came to a stop in front of a table.

-"Gabriella...these are my friends! That's Zeke...he's the best cook...Kelsi...the best in music and there's Jason..." She got closer to Gabriella and whispered only to her to listen "And he's a little bit slow..." Gabriella just nodded and hold in her chuckle." He's Kelsi boyfriend...Guys...this is 

Gabriella!" The three of them said 'hi' followed by Gabriella. She took her lunch out and saw her cell phone and she quickly send a reply to Troy.

_Good...I guess...what are you doing?_

They were all in a deep conversation about the new coach. They were telling her that the old coach was too old so he retired but now, everyone was wondering who was going to replace him. Taylor was telling them that we all had PE after lunch when she felt her phone vibrate.

_Nothing..just making my way to my old school...and which I'm very late!_

She smiled and was about to text him back when the bell rang. They all threw their garbage and made their way to their next class which was PE. Gabriella was waiting for the girls to come out of the dressing room to enter the gym. They were talking about the new coach, hoping that he was cute, hot and HOT!! Taylor pushed the door open so the girls could pass. Once Gabriella was in, she saw a familiar afro in the middle of the gym. She walked to him and stop right in front of him. He looked up from his papers that he was holding in his hand a little confused. Once he saw that it was just Gabriella, he smiled at her.

-"Hey Gabs! How are you?? You are coming here, at East High?"

-"Fine, you? And yes, I'm coming to East High 'cuz if I wasn't, I don't think that I would be here, standing in front of you." She said in a 'duh' tone while walking backwards to the bench. Once she sat down, Taylor pulled her arm.

-"You know him!!"

-"Yeah...I met him yesterday..." She told her a little confused.

-"He's so H-O-T!" She said while looking at him with dreamy eyes. Gabriella just rolled eyes when I loud 'bang' echo through the gym. Everyone turned to look at the person that made it only to see a running Troy making his way to Chad.

-"Sorry dude! Traffic!" Troy said while putting his bag on the floor. Gabriella was a little confused but then caught that East high was Troy old school.

'The world is very little' she though while looking at the front like everyone was. Some 'Oh my God..it's Troy Bolton' , 'ahh...' , 'so hot' and some 'damn!' was heard around the gym making the two guys in front to look at the teens sitting on the benches. Troy was about to turn back to Chad when he saw Gabriella smiling at him. He smiled back at her.

-"Well...hello everyone!" The voice of Chad echo in the gym." I'm Chad Danforth, the new coach-"

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"Were you in the Wildcats basketball team?" A guy asked him from behind.

-"Yes...well...I'm the new coach and Troy-" Chad continued but was cut again.

-"Was captain of the Wildcats!" Another guy yelled followed by a 'WILDCATS' by all the guys.

-"Yeah...Troy, here, will be the assistant coach."

-"Why isn't he the new coach?" A girl asked this time.

-"I wasn't supposed to be here but at the last minutes, I changed my mind and here I am as the assistant coach" Troy said this time.

-"Well..now that everything is clear, let's play some volleyball." Some groans and some 'yes' was heard. Chad made four teams, putting Gabriella and the gang together. Troy went and gave the ball to Gabriella followed by a wink. She waited for Chad whistle and she started the game.

After 15 minutes of playing, they changed the team so Gabriella's team and the other one could sit down. Gabriella and the girls were going to sit on the benches on the top when they heard a guy name John, call Gabriella.

-"Hey new hot geek girl! Wanna join me in the janitor's closet for some fun??" He asked her while smirking at her. Troy and Chad was about to say something but they got beat by Gabriella.

-"First, don't call me hot geek girl and second.." She got closer and putted her mouth right next to his ear." Got fuck yourself..." And with that say, she made her way to the top and sat down and acted like nothing happen. All the guys were laughing at John but he just stared at Gabriella, with anger visible in his eyes. Troy and Chad was shocked that those words came out of her mouth but Troy remembered that she told him that she was a trouble maker and now he believed her.

-"Well...the show is over so..let's go back to the game!" Chad said and quick enough, everyone started to play again.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

After school, Gabriella was walking home when she heard a car honking. She looked back and saw Troy and Chad.

-"Hey Brie! Jump in!" Troy said and she got in.

-"Hey guys!"

-"First of all...you got some guts girl!" Chad said while looking at her making her smile.

-"Well thank you and do you believe me now Troy??" She said while pushing his shoulder a little bit.

-"Hell yeah!"

-"Well..I don't know what you two are talking about..but you are officially one of us!" Chad said before yelling" WHAT TEAM?"

-"WILDCATS!" Troy and Gabriella said and they all started to laugh.

* * *

I hope that you all liked this episode!!And please...please...don't forget to review!! You will make my day!! ;) And I already have written like three chapters so..I will be able to put them very soon!!

**Peace out!**

**ZacVanessarock ;)**


	6. Party with us?

**I don't own anything of HSM**

**Chapter 6 – Party with us?**

A week has passed and Gabriella life has been very emotional. Everything at school was going very well but at home, that was something else. Her mom had change a lot since they had arrived there. There are sometime where she would snap at Gabriella for no reason and she was becoming more scared of Lisa. She barely was home, so Gabriella was very happy about that.

Gabriella was in her last class of the day, French, waiting for the bell to ring. She couldn't stand anymore to hear 'Bonjour, je m'appelle' which meant 'Hi, my name is' coming from her teacher mouthing for at least 30 minutes. She took a quick look to Taylor which had the same face of boredom. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and without the teacher looking she pulled it out. She had a new message from Troy.

_I will be waiting for you in the car with Chad..T_

Troy was giving her the ride home since they have become really close friend and they are next door neighbour. He told her that he will be giving her ride but they always waited for her at the corner of the school, since they didn't want people to see that her teachers were getting her a ride. She quickly send him a simple 'kay' when the bell rang making all the students very happy.

-"So what are you doing this weekend??" Taylor asked her while they were at their locker.

-"I don't know...stay home I guess...how about you?"

-"I don't know. My dad told me that maybe will be going to visit my aunt. That will take at least 5 hours of road trip with my parents."

-"Cool..."

-"Yeah...I guess.."Taylor said and closed her locker. Gabriella took a quick look at her cell phone and saw that she was 5 minutes late. The guys had to be waiting for her.

-"Shoot! Sorry Tay..I have to go! Have a nice trip!" She said over her shoulder while running to meet the guys.

-"Bye" Taylor screamed and Gabriella only wave at her telling her that she heard her.

She ran and turned at the corner only to find Troy waiting for her outside the car. A smile appeared on her face since she didn't see them for all day.

-"Hey you!" She said to him once she reached him.

-"Oh hi!"He said to her with a smile.

-"Nice to you to join us..." Chad said from inside the car making Gabriella roll her eyes. Troy opened the door so she could get in. Once she was in, he quickly jumped in and they made their way back home.

After telling the guys that she will see them later, she got in the house only to find it empty. She called for Lisa but she didn't respond. She went to the kitchen to take some juice when she saw a note on the table. She took it and started reading it. After a few words, a smile appeared on her face. It was a note from her mom.

_Gabi, I won't be home tonight. They send me to Salt Lake for at least three days. So I won't be back before Monday. Please behave and if you don't...you will have some consequences._

_Mom _

-"Oh don't worry mom...I will be an angel" She said to herself with a smirk. She quickly put the note back on the table and sent a text to Troy telling her that her mom won't be home. She just took her juice out and was about to jump on the couch when she received a message from Troy telling her to come meet them at the backyard. She changed in some short and a tank top and made her way to Troy's house.

The door to the backyard was open so went in only to find Chad and Troy playing some basketball. She was about to sit down on a chair when the ball was coming her way and without a problem, she caught it.

-"Wow! Nice catch Gabster!" Chad said while running toward her.

-"Thanks..."

-"Didn't know you could catch like that."Troy said while joining them.

-"Well actually-" She started to say but Troy cut her.

-"Don't tell me you can play basketball!" He said to her while cleaning his forehead with his t-shirt making Gabriella to see a glimpse of his toned abs.

-"Wow..."She though and quickly respond him" Yep...what you don't think I can play??" She said to him while rising one of her eyebrows.

-"Actually no.."

-"Well wanna have a one-on-one game ??" She asked while making her way in front of the basket.

-"Bring it!" He said with a smirk.

-"This is going to be fun!!" Chad said to himself while sitting down on the chair to see the game between Troy and Gabriella.

After 30 minutes of playing, they were tight and they need one more point to declare a winner. Chad was very shocked that Gabriella could win since he never was able to be tight with Troy, not now or before when they were in high school in the basketball team.

Gabriella was very concentrated on the game. When she was playing something, nothing could disturb her. She was dribbling the ball when she felt Troy behind her. She just needed one more shoot and she could win. She faked left and went right and shoots. The ball turned around the rim and got in. She was jumping and then faced Troy which had surprised look on his face. She was about to say something when someone beat her.

-"She just kicked your ass!" A man said making both of them turned around.

-"Oh hi dad...and yeah she did.." Troy said while breathing heavy" Dad...this..is Gabriella Montez...she live next door...Gabriella this is my dad...Jack Bolton...he was going to be your coach but his too old.." He said and looked at his dad with a smile.

-"Nice to meet you Mr Bolton." Gabriella said breathing heavy too.

-"Calm me Jack and I'm not old just tired.." He said to Troy making him and Chad chuckle." Well you two should come in to drink some water." He said and went inside followed by the three of them.

-"Hi mom!"Troy said and kissed his mom on her cheek.

-"Hi Mrs Bolton!" Chad said and kissed her too.

-"Chad how many time have I told you to not call me like that. I know you since you were little.

-"I know...but I like to call you like that!" He said while opening the fridge and took out some food.

-"Mom...I present you Gabriella Montez, she lives next door."

-"Nice to meet you dear and before you say anything call me Lucille." She said with a smile.

-"Nice to meet you too, Lucille" Gabriella said while sitting down where Troy told her to sit down and gave her bottle of water.

-"So...why are you making so much food??" Troy asked while sitting on the counter.

-"For you two...well for you three since I hope that you will be coming back." Lucille said to Gabriella.

-"Why??" Chad asked this time with his mouth full of food making Lucille to do a disgusted face.

-"How many time have I told you to not speak with your mouth full...and because, your dad and me are going to your aunt Marie since she is sick and can't really move after her surgery. We will be back on Monday morning." Lucille said with her back to Chad and Troy, missing their face but not by Gabriella. She looked at Troy with a confused look but he mouthed to her that he will tell her later.

-"So when are you leaving??"

-"Right now. I just needed to finish cooking so you two better be good!" She said and kissed the three of them before she left the house followed by Jack. Troy and Chad got up and looked by the living room window to see when they left. Once they left, the two of them gave each other high five making Gabriella more confused.

-"Okay...what's going on??" She asked them while joining them in the living room.

-"Wanna go to a party tonight??" Chad asked her while sitting down on the couch.

-"No..."

-"Come on Brie...it's our party." Troy said to her.

-"Wait..you are telling me that you two will have a party here...tonight."

-"Yeah!" Both of them said at the same time.

-"Please...it will be fun and we promise to look after you so anything could happen to you" Troy told her.

-"Well..."She said while looking at them" Okay...but you two won't need to look all the time for me..you too need to have fun.." She said.

-"Deal!" They said and Chad run to pick his cell phone to call everyone.

It was 9 o'clock and Gabriella could see the people get in Troy's house from her room. She took a quick look to herself before going to Troy's. She opted for a skinny jeans and a t-shirt with some pumps. She took her keys and cell phone before making her way to the party. She send a text to Troy telling him that she was in the house. After 5 minutes of looking for him, she finally found him in the kitchen taking some beers out of the fridge.

-"Hey party guy!" She said and helped him get the beers out.

-"Hey wild girl!" He said with a grin."What something to drink?"

-"Yeah.."She said and he handed her a juice."Thanks..so how's the party going??"

-"Good! And what took you so long to come??" He said while putting the beers on the table.

-"Nothing..."

-"Kay well go have fun but don't be so far away from Chad or me..okay...and if you go to the bathroom..tell one of us so we won't be searching for you." He said while taking her by the shoulder.

-"Yes sir!" She said and saluted him making both of them laugh.

The guys didn't stop looking at her to be sure that she was okay. She was dancing near them so when a new song came on, Troy stopped dancing with the girl and went to meet her, putting a hand on her back. That made her turn around and smile.

-"Hey you!!What's wrong" She tried to say over the loud music.

-"Nothing..wanna dance??" He said too in a loud voice. She just nodded and they began to dance.

After dancing, she told him that she needed to go to the bathroom. He told her to go in the one in his room. She nodded and made her way to the bathroom. When she was passing through the crowd, she felt eyes on her but shrug it since maybe it was the people looking at her since she was passing by them.

She exit the bathroom and took a look to her cell to see the time, when she felt someone but a hand over her mouth, making her unable to scream. She knew that it wasn't Troy or Chad since she could smell beer. She tried to hit the mysterious person behind her with all of her force but the person dodged it. She kicked the leg and started to run but was caught rapidly but the waist and quickly putted a hand and her mouth. She closed her eyes when she felt the person holding her move backward, she took her cell phone and sent a text to Troy.

Troy was waiting for Gabriella in the kitchen when he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and saw that it was a message from Gabriella.

-"Wonders where I am.." He said to himself but what he read made his heart jump a beat.

_911 room_

He quickly putted his cell phone on his back pocket and run to search for Chad. Lucky for him, he was sitting on the stairs talking to some girl. When Chad saw the face on Troy, he knew that something was wrong. He quickly followed Troy upstairs and they could hear some girl crying and screaming coming from a room. They run and opened his door room only to find a guy over a shirtless Gabriella crying and screaming to let her go. Chad pulled him off her while Troy went and hugged her.

-"You okay..he didn't hurt you right??" He asked while looking at her. She just nodded and took a quick look at him, only to see that his eyes went from a baby blue to a dark blue. He took off his shirt and putted on her before turning to face the guy. Chad was holding him, so Troy took that opportunity to punch him on the face. He then took him by his shirt collar and made his way downstairs. Once they made their way through the crowd, he pushed him outside of his house. Everyone was looking at him, scared since they never saw him so mad.

-"Party over!" He said in a cold voice making everyone to run out of the house. He told Chad to stay here and to take some water to Gabriella once everyone left the house. Once he reached his room again, he found Gabriella curled up with her head on her knees. He putted a hand on her back making her jump but when she saw who it was, she hugged him with all her strength and cried on his chest.

-"Shh...he's gone...nothing will happen to you...I'm here..." He said to her while rocking her.

-"I was so scared Troy..."She said between sobs.

-"I know and I'm sorry..." He said to her while kissing her head.

-"Why...you didn't do anything..."

-"Exactly...I promise you that nothing will happen to you but look what happen..."

-"Nothing...you arrived with Chad before anything could happen...thanks..." He kissed the top of her head when Chad got in the room with a glass of water and sat down behind her and hugged her. She looked at him with a weak smile which he smiled back and gave her the water.

-"Thanks..."

-"Well..you should rest...we will be downstairs cleaning...just call us if you need anything.." Troy said while getting up.

-"Stay..." She said while taking his hand.

-"Don't worry dude..stay with her..I will clean by myself..don't worry..." Chad said.

-"Thanks..." Troy said to him before he left the room with the two of them.

He gave her some short and a t-shirt to change in them and once she returned in the room, she lied down on the bed while Troy was holding her rubbing her back. Once she felt in a deep slumber, he got up and kissed her head before going downstairs to help Chad.

**

* * *

**

I hope that you all liked this episode!!And please...please...don't forget to review!! You will make my day!! ;)

**Peace out!**

**ZacVanessarock ;)**


	7. Meet your worst nightmare

**I don't own anything of HSM**

**Chapter 7 – Meet your worst nightmare...**

The next morning, Gabriella woke up a little confused since she saw that she wasn't in her room. She took a quick look around when the memory of last night came back to her. From the party, to the guy and finally to when she felt asleep in Troy's arms but something was missing. Troy. She got up and went to the bathroom before going downstairs.

Once she put a feet on the floor, she heard a big noise that made her jump. She slowly walked in the direction of the noise which was coming from the living room. She did another step and stopped since the noise got louder. She took a big breath and entered the living room only to show Chad sleeping on the couch while Troy was on the floor with a pillow over his head. The noise was coming from Chad mouth, he was snoring. Gabriella put a hand over her mouth so she couldn't laugh at Chad. She was about to turn around when she saw Troy move the pillow and hit Chad with it.

-"Shut up Chad..."He mumbled and lied down on the pillow. She smiled and turned around to go to the kitchen but when she took a step, the floor under her cracked making her stop dead in her track. She took a look at the guys, only to see two blue eyes looking back at her.

-"Morning..."He mumbled to her" Were you standing there all this time??" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

-"Morning...and kinda" She said making her way to him and sat down on the floor." A little bit before you hit Chad with the pillow" She said and let out a chuckle making Troy smile.

-"Did you sleep well??" He asked while lying down again and motioning her to join him.

-"Yep...thanks for giving me your bed..and sorry for making you sleep on the floor..."She said while looking at him.

-"No problem and even if nothing had happen..believe me...I was going to be sleeping here."He said to her with a smile. She was about to say something when Chad snored again. They looked at each other and nodded. Gabriella got up and took a pillow and Troy followed her action.

-"1"

-"2"

-"3" They say at the same time and hit Chad with the pillows.

-"Ahh!!What's happening!!" Chad screamed while sitting up making both of them laugh. He took a look at them on the floor, laughing and holding their side.

-"Nice one!" Troy and Gabriella said before doing a high five.

-"Very funny guys! I though that something happened..."Chad said while lying down again.

-"It did...you didn't stop snoring!!" Gabriella said to him which he only looked at her with one eye while the other was still closed. "And don't look at me like that..."

-"Why..is the little girl scared..."He mocked her still looking at her like he was. Gabriella just looked at him and Troy and made a face like she was about to cry."Oh! She will cry now...so sad..." He said and one second later, she was crying her eyes out.

-"SHIT!!" Chad yelled before hugging her. Troy was about to say something when he saw her wink at him and he tried to contain his laugh."I'm so sorry Gabster!! I was just joking!! Please stop crying...please...I will do anything for you...hmm...what do you think??" Gabriella nodded still crying and he though for a second and then spoke again."How about...I give you a massage??" She said no with her head followed with a sob."Clean your room??" She though for a second and said no again, waiting for the right thing for him to do." Okay...I know...how about I'm your slave for the entire day!"

-"Finally!!That took some time" Gabriella said while whipping her tears away making Chad look at her. " What? What are you looking at??"

-"Did...she..she...just do that??" He asked while turning to face Troy. He only nodded and started laughing at Chad.

-"Yep I did and now I'm getting hungry." She said to Chad with an evil smirk. He mumbled something but she couldn't understand. "Sorry..what did you say??" She asked him while rising one eyebrow.

-"Nothing..."

-"Good...oh and...make breakfast for two...you will do Troy's breakfast too!" She said and turned the TV on. He still was standing there looking at her and she knew that he was" That's all...you can go now" She said without looking at him making Troy laugh.

After eating breakfast, they went to the living room to see some TV. Troy was flipping the channel for 15 minutes when he got to a game of basketball. The three of them quickly sat up and started to see the game. They were so into it that they didn't hear a cell phone ring. The continuous sound of it made Gabriella look around searching for it. She then saw Troy cell phone vibrate on the table.

-"Troy cell." She said to him but he didn't hear her." Troy phone!" Still nothing from him. She got sick about it, so she got up and answered it.

-"Hello?"

-"Hi Troy- wait you're not Troy..who is this??" She heard a girl said on the other side of the line.

-"Gabriella...and just wait a second..."She quickly said and putted the phone in front of Troy face.

-"What!" He said to her a little confused.

-"Phone!" She said and he took the phone.

-"Hello??Oh it's just Gabriella..no!...friend..yep...okay..."He said but by now, Chad and Gabriella was looking at him. He had a face as if he just saw a ghost."I'm on my way...bye..." He simply said with no emotion and slowly turned to Chad.

-"What's wrong??" He asked him because his face showed like he had some bad news.

-"S-she on her way..." He simply said and Chad caught up quickly.

-"OH SHIT! You're joking right..." He asked him but Troy only moved his head and both of them quickly got up making Gabriella jump from their sudden action.

-"'kay...everything is clean...I'm ready..you two are ready" Troy said while looking at Gabriella and Chad "Now let's go!" And without explaining to Gabriella, he took her hand and pulled her outside to the car. Once inside, she decided to ask what was happening.

-"Okay first..I'm sorry that I answered your phone and two...what the hell is happening??" She said while bring her head in front so she was between the two of them.

-"Don't worry about it...you just save my life and second...s-she coming..." Troy said and with that said, he quickly got out of the driveway.

The trip to where they were going was very silent only some whisper for the guys like 'shit', 'she's coming' or like 'this can't be happening' making Gabriella a little curious about that mysterious girl. She took a look outside the window only to see that they were at the airport. Once Troy parked and they made their way inside that she spoke again.

-"What are we doing here??" She asked hoping that at least one of them could answer.

-"Just be ready to meet your worst nightmare..." Chad said with no emotion in his voice. She was about to say something when she saw something pink run to them screaming 'guys!!'

-"I miss you guys so much!!" She said and the guys mumbled 'me too' before she let go of them and turned around to face Gabriella.

-"Hi!"

-"..Hi..."She said while looking at the guys.

-"You must be Gabriella right..."

-"Yeah..."

-"Great...I'm Sharpay. Sharpay Evans" She said with a big smile.

-"AKA..." Chad said and mouthed her "worst nightmare".

-"Heard that Chad." She said to him with her back to him. Making him confused since he didn't know how did she knew that he just said that.

-"Gabriella Montez..." She said to her while smiling.

-"Cool... now..let's get going..but first I need to go to the mall!" She said and started walking in front of them.

-"Who is she??" She whispered to them.

-"Our best friend..." They both said making Gabriella to do an 'o' with her mouth which they nodded.

After three hours walking around the mall, they started to get tired of it but not for Sharpay. They were in a shop when Gabriella and Sharpay had a little fight since she wanted to buy her some things for her but she didn't want to. After at least 10 minutes of arguing, Troy putted a hand over Gabriella mouth and told Sharpay to do it before pulling her to a corner.

-"Why did you do that for! I barely know her and she wants to buy me stuff!!" She said to him.

-"I know but she's like that and if I didn't cut you off, we would have been here for at least two more hours and I know that you don't want this!" He said to her while looking over his shoulder.

-"Oh you bet!" She said and looked to the direction he was looking at.

-"Now..let's go meet Chad outside the shop." He said and took her hand. They quickly found Chad looking at something.

-"What are you looking at??" Gabriella said while standing next to him. They were in front of a tattoo parlour.

-" Some tattoo...dude I bet you can't do it!!" He said while looking at Troy.

-"Well...I could and you are the one that won't even be able to get inside the tattoo parlour."

-"Well that call for a dare! The first one to get one will have 50 bucks!" He said to him while putting his hand out for Troy to shake.

-"Deal...start putting money on the side..'cuz you will be the one paying me 50 bucks." He told Chad while smiling at Gabriella.

-"You know what..." She said to them." You too will be the one paying 50 bucks each because I will be the first the get a tattoo." She said and Chad started to laugh.

-"Good one Gabster!!" He said but quickly stopped laughing since he saw that Troy wasn't laughing."What's wrong.."

-"Well..she can and will do it.." He said remembering their talk at the park. Before Chad could say something else, Sharpay arrived and putted her bags in his face and took it.

-"Oh and Chad..."Gabriella whispered to him since the three of them was walking behind Sharpay" You were right...she one of my worst nightmare..."The three of them started to laugh before Sharpay turned around to face them which made them stop. Once they stopped, she smiled at them and continued walking. They just smiled and followed her for another hour and a half.

**

* * *

**

Another chapter!!I won't be able to post a new chapter for at least a week because my dad is getting a surgery so I won't have time to post it but I promise that for august 9, I will put up chapter 8.

**Peace out!**

**ZacVanessarock ;)**


	8. Girl talk by the pool

**Hey!Sorry for putting this chapter late. My dad's surgery changed date so I will be able to update sooner until September 15. Just wanted to let all of you know...so wait for the next chapter in like two days!!**

**Toodles!!**

**I don't own anything of HSM**

**Chapter 8 – Girl talk by the pool**

_Slap_

That was the sound echoing through the kitchen. Lisa just slapped Gabriella across the face for no reason and this was not the first time to happen. During the last two weeks, Lisa would hit her because she was angry at something or because Gabriella would not say what she wanted to hear. Gabriella just held her face trying to stop the bleeding coming from her nose.

-"You could stay here or go out but I don't want to see you when I come back because I don't know what I will do to you when I see your stupid little face." Lisa said and left the house, leaving Gabriella crying on the floor. She wasn't her old mom and she knew that since the day they had arrived there, she had changed.

With the last strength that she had in her, she made her way to her room so she could clean herself. She went in the bathroom to get her first aid kit but when she returned, there was someone waiting for her on her bed.

-"Hey Brie, how are- Shit...what happened to you??" Troy said while standing up. It was been at least a week since Troy get in her room from her balcony. He never wanted to get in the house when Lisa was there because each time that he saw her, she looked like a mad woman. So for the sake of Gabriella, he gets in like that.

-"Nothing.." Gabriella said sitting down on the bed, opening the first aid kit.

-"Brie...don't lie to me...did your mom do that..." He asked while pushing her hand so he could clean her. She didn't respond so he understood that it was her."I'm sorry Brie..."

-"It's okay...I'm getting used to it." She said but quickly putted a hand over her mouth, not believing that she just told him that.

-"What do you mean by 'I'm getting used to it'?? Have she been hitting you??" He asked her again but this time, his eyes were filled with anger and worry. She looked down at her hands and slowly nodded. She was quickly brought into a hug.

-"Where have she been hitting you??"

-"She only slaps me but one time..." She said and slowly turned so he could see her leg since she was wearing short and he could see the mark of a bruise.

-"When did this happen??"

-"Like two weeks ago...the next day she came back..only because she was angry at some colleague and she took me like her punching bag..."

Troy was getting angry and was about to yell something when his cell phone rang. He picked up without losing Gabriella from his vision.

-"Hi..." He said in a cold voice.

-"Geez...don't need to be harsh..." Sharpay said on the other side of the line.

-"What is it...I can't really talk right now.."

-"Okay...well...I was wondering if you want to come join me and Chad at my house for a pool party between us and of course Gabi..can you give me her number cuz Chad forgot his phone."

-"Don't worry..I'll tell her...bye." He hung up and putted it back in his pocket.

-"Who was it??" She asked him.

-"Sharpay...inviting us to a pool party at her house..."

-"Cool...so what are we waiting..." She said while picking the thing from her bed.

-"Brie...are you sure you want to go??"

-"Yeah and since my mom don't want to see me when she comes back...I'm sure she won't mind.." She said with a shrug and went to the bathroom to put the kit back at his place. "Just let me take my stuff and we could go to your place."

After a 20 minutes trip from their house, they finally arrived to Sharpay house which was for Gabriella not a house but a castle. They made their way to the backyard only to find Chad in the pool and Sharpay lying on a long chair.

-"Hey!" Both of them said at the same time making the other two to look at them.

-"Hi!! " Sharpay said and quickly got up and pulled Gabriella inside the house so she could change in her swim suit that Sharpay bought her when they first met. After 10 minutes, she was back outside sitting next to Sharpay on the chair.

-"Ooohhh...someone is looking nice..." She said while looking at Gabriella from above her sunglasses.

-"Thanks Shar..." She said while smiling for the first time in the day.

-"So tell me, my new found best friend, how's life??"

-"Fine..I guess.."She said looking around hoping that she wouldn't ask for more details.

-"Good...and guys at school??When I was there...God..there were some good one...are there some hot one??" She asked her while wiggling her eyebrows making Gabriella to laugh.

-"Kinda...but they are all jerks.." She said lying down on the chair.

-"But they're hot guys...have a crush on anyone??" She asked this time making Gabriella a little uncomfortable and she didn't know why.

-"No...not really.." She answered to quickly but at the same time, Troy was coming back outside with Chad, shirtless. When she saw his perfectly sculpted figure, her mouth opened a little bit which Sharpay noticed and smiled.

-"Right.." She though and lied down.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"Dude...let's do something to the girls...it have been at least an hour and they haven't got in the pool!!" Chad said while motioning the girls, who were talking and laughing.

-"For real man..." Troy said and an idea quickly came to his mind.

-"I know right...and then she was like don't be such a bitch, bitch and I was like...AHH!!" Sharpay screamed when she felt the cold water on her. Gabriella looked at Chad who was over her chair with a container in his hand making her laugh but she quickly stopped and looked around.

-"Where's Troyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!" She screamed this time felling the cold water too. She then heard him laughing and she quickly got up and ran after him. After at least 5 minutes run around, she finally jumped on his back making the both of them fall into the pool. Once they reached the surface again, they both started to laugh and quickly the other two joined them in.

**

* * *

**

Another chapter people...I know that it was kinda of short and nothing much happened but the next one will much better!!And please...please...don't forget to review!! You will make my day!! ;) That will help me to put the next chapter sooner!! :D

**Peace out!**

**ZacVanessarock ;)**

**PS: Gabriella's swimsuit is in my profile.**


	9. Late at night

**I don't own anything of HSM**

**Chapter 9 – Late at night**

The weekend flew by very fast. She spent the two days hanging around with Chad, Sharpay and Troy. They have become very close and she was very happy about it. They were almost like a family. When one of them had to go somewhere, they all had to go.

Gabriella was putting her last touch up on her makeup when she felt her phone vibrate on her table. She quickly knew without seeing that it was Troy, telling her to hurry up or they were going to leave her. She took her bag and went outside. She was lucky that her mom didn't come back from work yesterday night. She closed the front door and made her way to car, which was already on the street only waiting for her.

-"'Morning.." She said to the two guys in the front. They didn't respond and she slowly advanced her head to see them...asleep. She rolled her eyes and hit both of their head at the back.

-"HEY!!" They both screamed at the same time.

-"Morning sleepy heads!"

-"Morning and it's your fault if we fell asleep 'cuz-" Troy started to say but was cut by Gabriella.

-"Yeah..yeah..I know...I take to long...but why don't both of you but your alarm later so you won't wait for me so much time.." She told them while sitting back and looking in her bag for her cell phone. The guy just looked at each other and then back at the road."Wait...don't tell me that you didn't think about that!!"

-"Nop!" Chad simply said and turned the radio on. She just smile thinking about the two stupid guys in front of her.

After ten minutes of driving, they saw the school meaning that Gabriella had to get out in like 5 seconds and walk the rest to get to school.

-"Don't forget!" Troy said to her before she got out of the car.

-"Yep! I don't know anything about you but only that you're my teachers." She said and closed the door and made her way to school. That was their plan. Ignore each other all day but they could send some messages by phone.

She entered the school and made her way to her locker only to find the gang waiting for her.

-"Hey Gabi!" Everyone greeted.

-"Hey!"

-"So how are you? I fell like we haven't been talking a lot..." Taylor said to her while the rest of the gang went to their locker which was close to theirs.

-"Tay...we just talked yesterday night on the phone for 3 hours..."Gabriella said to her and took a quickly look at the leg of Taylor which had like mosquitoes bites all over."Ouch...where did you get that??" She asked her while motioning her leg.

-"Yeah...I know...that's why I didn't put short or a skirt these past 4 days...camping with my family during the weekend...And I'm giving you an advice...don't ever go unless you want to be attack by mosquitoes!" Taylor said making Gabriella laugh.

-"Thanks Tay! Good to know!" They made their way to homeroom followed by the rest of the gang.

The first half of the day passed very fast since she was having a conversation with the guys and Sharpay. She was now waiting for Taylor at a table in the cafeteria. She got her lunch out and looked around only to see Troy pass by her. She smiled at him who grinned and winked at her making her roll her eyes.

-"Ummm...Gabi why are you rolling your eyes?" She heard the voice of Taylor ask her.

-"I-I...forgot my other snack on the counter..."She quickly said and let out her breath that she didn't know she was holding when Taylor only nodded and started to eat.

-"Guys!" She screamed when she saw the gang looking for them. When they saw them, they joined the girls and Gabriella was happy since she was going to have some cookies from Zeke. He was a great baker and he always had something but for Gabriella, he always brings cookies, vanilla cookies.

-"Here are your cookies Gabi.." He said to her while giving them to her.

-"YAY!!Thanks Zeke..."She took a bite" They are so gooddddd!!" She told him while tasting the strong flavour of vanilla in her mouth.

-"Umm..Gabi..sorry to interrupt your...no comments about that...but...John is looking this way but..not in a very nice way..." Taylor said and which Kelsi nodded.

Gabriella slowly turned around in the direction the girls were looking and in fact that guy named John was looking at her. She didn't like the way we have been seeing her these past days after she told him to go, quote 'fuck yourself' in front of all the students in their PE class. She just felt like he had something under his sleeve and boy..she was right.

The bell ring was heard around the school, telling the student that they were official free from the day until tomorrow morning. Gabriella made her way to her locker, putting her things in, her she heard Taylor voice say 'Bad...just bad...' Gabriella slowly looked up only to see John followed by some guys walking in her direction.

-"Hey Gabriella...how was your day.."

-"John just leave me alone..." She simply said and started to grab her bag from the locker.

-"Or what...Oh I know...go fuck myself...why don't you help me hmm??" He said and by now, the hallway was getting silent because everyone was looking and hearing the conversation between the two.

-"You know my answer..so why do you do even ask?" She said while pushing him a little so she could close her locker.

-"Well... that your job slut. I have heard that you have been fucking around with all the boys in school. Congrats missy...you are the Queen Slut of East High...I wonder what your dad will think of you if he knew this.."

-"Don't put my dad in this.." She whispered, trying to hold her tears back. "And that's not even true..you just invented that so you could revenge yourself. And you took the opportunity to say this when everyone was in the hallway so they could listen to you and ruin me. But you though wrong buddy...You are the fucking man-whore. You have been sleeping around with all the cheerleader but I think I know why no even one of them want more with you...they didn't like your little friend which I think is not even a quarter bigger than your brain." She said in one breath not leaving him to respond. Everyone gasped and tried to hold in their laugh and with that said she started to walk pushing everyone aside.

-"At least someone wanted them..but you...who would like or even love someone like you...BITCH!" She heard John said and that made her lost it. She couldn't hold her tears back and started running but bump into someone. She quickly knew who it was and pushed him aside and run out of school.

-"Detention Mr. Martin!" Troy said and run out after Gabriella. He quickly jumped in his car and made his way home while looking around, trying to find Gabriella. Once he arrived home, he parked his car in front of the house and ran to the front door.

-"Gabriella!!Open up!!" He yelled while knocking the door. He dialled her house phone but he only heard it ring. He let out a sighs and remembered a place where she could be. The park. He quickly made his way to the park and ran like a crazy person while shouting her name. He tried to call her cell phone but she didn't respond so he decided to send her a message. He waited for ten minutes but he didn't receive a reply. He let out a huge groan and jumped back in his car. He went back home and entered the house.

-"Hi mom..bye mom.." He said when he passed in the kitchen, only to receive a confused look by Lucille.

He entered his room and closed the door with his foot. He took off his shirt and lied down on the bed.

-"Where the hell could Brie be..." He said to himself thinking the place she could be."Shar.." He quickly got up and dialled Sharpay's number. She wasn't with her. He threw his phone on the bed and looked out the window. He looked over Gabriella's house when a window caught his attention. It was Gabriella bedroom window and she was on lying on her bed. He quickly putted his shirt and run out of the house. If she wasn't going to open the door, he would have to get in. He climbed the tree and slowly turned the door knob only to see that it was not locked. He slowly pushed it and entered the room. He sat down on the bed making Gabriella jump and looked at him. What he saw, made his heart break. There was in front of him, a girl which seemed like she has been crying for days. He just hugged her and she cried in his arms. He made both of them lie down on the bed while stroking her hair. After 5 minutes of silence, he heard an even breath coming from the girl in his arms. He continued stroking her hair but soon enough, his eyelids were slowly closing too.

Gabriella woke up five hours later in someone arms. She looked up and saw that it was Troy who was peacefully sleeping. She smiled but the word of John came back in her head and she jumped out of his grasp making Troy to wake up.

-"What's wrong.."He said while rubbing his eyes.

-"What are you doing here.."She simply said while bringing her knees to her chest.

-"I was worry about you...you just ran away and I couldn't find you..."

-"Why.."

-"I heard what Martin said...not all..only the last part..." He said without breaking his glance on her.

-"Only the true then.."

-"Brie..don't say that...I know and you know that it's not true..he just wanted to play with your feeling..."

-"Well..he did but that not even important 'cuz it's true...no one even loves me...look at my mom...she hits me..MY MOM!!"

-"Brie.." He started to say, getting a little closer to her "She is not the only one in this life...there's your dad...Chad, he loves you like a sister and Sharpay..who loves you like a sister too and a best friend..."

-"And you.." She said and looked up at him for the first time in the conversation.

-"Well...me-"

-"Like a friend..."

-"Brie.."

-"No...I understand.."

-"Gabriella.."

-"I get it..don't need to rub it in."

-"DAMN IT!!" He screamed and pulled her, meeting her lips in a soft kiss. Once they pulled out, she looked at him shocked which his was too.

-"I-I think you should.."She said while cleaning her stained face of tears.

-"Yeah..."Troy said while getting up, no idea what he was doing. "Umm...right..."He said while walking backwards to the balcony door." Umm..'night Brie..." He said and got out and ran to his room. Once he was safe in his room he let out his scream.

-"DAMN IT TROY!! What was that about!!Stupid...she younger than you...you could get in trouble...she can call the police..shit..shit..shit..." He said while walking around his room.

-"Troy...is it you honey??" Lucille asked him on the other side of the door. He quickly took his shoes out and lied on the bed. Soon enough his mom opened the door but he faked sleeping and she slowly closed the door. He opened his eyes and sat down and looked out his window into Gabriella's room.

-"But..I don't regret it..." He said with a smile and saw Gabriella turn her lamp off and he lied down again and quickly felt asleep only with someone in his mind. Gabriella.

**

* * *

**

What do you think??Let me know by leaving some reviews!!:D

**Peace out!**

**ZacVanessarock ;) **


	10. Try this

**I don't own anything of HSM or the song.**

**Before the chapter, I want to say thank you to all the people reviewing this story! It really makes me want to write more for all of you!! :D**

**The song in this chapter is Innocence by Avril Lavigne**

**Chapter 10 – Try this**

_Bip Bip Bip Bip_

Gabriella turned around and with a quick movement, she threw her alarm clock on the floor. She opened one eye and grabbed her cell phone to see the time. It was 6:30 on Thursday morning. She closed her eye again asking herself why Troy had to kiss her last night because one, what did he see in her..pity...and two, now she had to go to school in bus since she doesn't want to face him. She pushed her cover off her and took her towels to get a good hot shower to clean her mind.

She putted her lip gloss and took a quick look at the time which says 7:25. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran outside. Once she locked the door, she waited to the school bus which passed right in front of her house. She hoped that it will arrive before that Chad got there since he will probably tell Troy which will come and she would have to face him. While she was lost in her though, she didn't see that the bus was in front of her until she heard the driver call her. She quickly got in and sat down but when she looked outside, she saw Chad crossing the street. She sucked in her seat, praying so he won't see her. He was about to look at her when the bus drive away, relieving Gabriella.

They were about to arrived at school, when she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out of her back pocket of her jeans and saw that she had a new message.

_Hey...where are you??It's time to go!! T_

She bit her bottom lip and quickly sends a reply to him, trying to be the coldest so he won't reply to her.

_School_

When she pressed the send button, the bus came to a stop. She got out of it and entered the school, trying to find her friends. She went to her locker to pick her stuff, when she saw Taylor talking with Kelsi.

-"Hey girls!!"

-"Hey Gabi!!" They both said at the same time.

-"How are you??"

-"Good...how about you...better than yesterday... and why are you so early??" Taylor asked her friends.

-"What...I can't get here earlier??" She said with a smile but she exactly knew why.

-"Yes you can..but maybe we are not used to it, that's why we ask." Kelsi said this time."But how are you know?? And don't worry if that stupid Martin gets close to us again..the guys are breaking him in pieces!!" Kelsi said while making her little hand in a tight fist but quickly stopped because she felt the glare of the other two girls trying to hold in their laughter.

-"Thanks guys..and I'm felling good...I think..."She said with the last part in a whisper.

-"Gabi..I hope you know that all of us love you..right..."

-"Thanks..and I love all of you too.."Gabriella said with a smile before hugging her two friends. They started to make their way to homeroom when she saw Troy in the corner of her eyes. She started to walk faster and entered homeroom. She closed her cell phone because she knew that after that, he won't stop sending her message.

-"I love math but today...I'm telling..that was boring!!" Taylor told Gabriella which made her smile, it was very rare that Taylor should say that about that class.

-"I know..if I would have to stay there for another minute...I'm telling you...I would have killed myself!!" She said this time to Taylor. They turned the corner and fast enough they were entering the cafeteria which was already packed with all the student of East High.

-"Shoot!! I forgot my money in my sweater!!" Taylor said.

-"I'll go with you.."

-"No..just have your cell phone close to you and look for a table.."She said to her and ran off not letting Gabriella talk.

-"I don't want to open my cell phone..." She whispered to herself. She looked around and quickly found a table and sat down. She took out her phone and turned on, only to find a lot a message coming from Troy.

_Hey!!_

_You okay..._

_Why won't you reply!!_

_Are you okay..nothing happened to you right..._

_Gabriella..I'm getting worried!!_

_Where on earth are you!!I can't even find you in school!!Did you returned home??Are you sick??_

_Come on Gabriella..please reply!! T_

Once she read that 7 messages, she deleted all the messages, since she already knew that they are all the same. Where are you and why don't you reply. For now, her plan of ignoring him or trying to not bump in him has worked. She though that not seeing him, will be able to erase all awkwardness of the kiss.

-"Why Gabriella...why are you feeling like this...this is not you...you never hide..in the contrary..you face the person...but why is it different with him...argh!!What is happening to me..and that kiss..."She whispered to herself, bringing her fingers on her lips" No..Gabriella you can be falling in...maybe..no you are not! I don't know" She finally said to herself and putted her head in her arms when she heard someone calling her. She looked up only to see Chad motioning his phone and 5 second after her phone started to ring.

-"Hello"

-"Hey! How are you?? Troy told me that he has been trying to contact you .."

-"Hey.. yeah...saw the messages, tell him that I'm sorry 'cuz my phone was off.."

-"Okay..but I called you because I wanted to know if you want to come to a party tonight??"

-"Chad..."

-"Come on Gabster! Please!! It's going to be fun and Shar is going to be there!"

-"What if...you know..like last time and the same guy is there..."

-"Don't worry..you are coming like my sister so nothing is happening to you and 'cuz you will be with me all the time..I promise..." She looked at him which he was looking at her with puppy eyes making her smile.

-"Okay..I'll go...when-"

-"Shar will pick you up at 8 sharps!! Bye!!" He told her before he hung up.

-"Hey Gabi sorry it took so long..who were you talking to??"

-"Just a friends from NYC..and it's okay.."

-"I'm so hungry!!" She told her before starting to eat and with Gabriella just looking at her.

zvzvzvzvzvzvz

Lucky for her, like the rest of the week, her mom was out again so she didn't need to lie or sneak out of the house. She just turned the TV off since she saw that in less than a minute, Sharpay was going to be there and at exactly 8 o'clock, the door bell rang. She quickly opened the door only to be dragged out of the house by her.

-"Hurry up!! We are so late!!"

-"Coming!!"

In less than 10 minutes, they were stopping in front of a house, where people were already wasted on the front yard and the music was blasting.

-"And you were hurrying me up and got where in less than 10 minutes!!" Gabriella said to Sharpay who just shrugged and walked in.

-"Yo girls!!" They heard Chad yell over the music.

-"Hey!!"

-"Well..Gabster, you are coming with me and not leaving my side!! Troy will shortly be here!"

-"What!! Troy is going to be here??"

-"DUH!! Gabster! You know it...where one goes-"

-"We all go.."She finished for him.

-"Exactly..but know..how about we go gets some drink..."

-"Chad..I don't drink..you know it.."

-"Exactly that's why we are going to my car! I brought some sprite for you!"

-"Well..thank you!" She said to him with a smile.

They have been there for at least 30 minutes and there was no trace of Troy. Gabriella was a little relieved about that. She felt Chad nudge her on her side and motioned her to the front door with his head. She looked up and saw Troy getting in, with a smile on his face once he saw her. She completely turned so she could face him but what she saw next, made all of her surrounding stop. There she saw Troy walking to them, when a drunken girl passed by him and started to kiss him. She quickly got out of the house, ignoring the call from Chad and Sharpay. Troy quickly pushed the girl making her whine.

-"Troyyyy...w-what did you d-d-do that...you don't l-l-love me anymore??" The drunken girl said to him, who was very drunk.

-"Jessica! What's wrong with you! You're drunk and you know that I don't love you!!" He said to her before going after Gabriella.

-"Where is she??" He asked Chad.

-"I don't know..she just got out of the house and started running to the right.." He told him and he started to run after her. He quickly saw her run and he shouted her name which made her run faster.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great!  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling  
_

-"Gabriella!!" He screamed" Gabriella wait!!" He screamed again but this time, she actually stopped still with her back to him.

-"Why?" She simply said when she felt him close to her.

-"About what?" He said to her and she quickly turned around to face him.

-"Why did you kiss her??"

-"I didn't kiss her!! SHE kissed me!"

-"Ok then..why did you kiss ME??"

-"I..well...I-"

-"Pity...that's why!!" She said looking right in his blue eyes and started to walk again.

-"Brie please..." He grabbed her by her wrist and slowly turned her around."Listen...I know it's wrong...I'm older than you and you are still young... and I could get in trouble but I don't care and I don't regret it...do you regret it??"

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

-"I-I...truth...no..." She said at him looking at her feet which became more interesting than the person in front of her. He putted a finger under her chin and lifts her head up.

-"I don't know why..but that kiss...I felt spark that I have never felt before...and...well...what I'm trying to say..is that...I think...I'm falling for you..." Once he said that, she looked up at his eyes, reading them and the only thing she could see was sincerity.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

-"I felt it too...and...I think I am too...falling for you" She said it a smile.

-"You felt the spark too??" He asked with a grin to which she just nodded with a smile. He brought his other hand and putted on her cheek and stocked it with his thumb.

He looked right in her eyes and slowly started to lean in. She closed her eyes, waiting to fell those lips on hers. She leaned in too until she felt them. Both of them felt the spark in it and the magic. She didn't want to pull away, ever, but the need of new oxygen was needed. The both rested the forehead on each other looking right into their eyes.

-"Gabriella...do you want to be my girlfriend...and try this??"

-"Yes.." She simply said and shared another sweet kiss.

_This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

**

* * *

**

End of chapie!!I hope that you like it ..so...now it's officially TROYELLA!! YAY!! :D Let me think what you think about this chapter!!

**Peace out!**

**Tati ;) (It's to long to write 'ZacVanessarock' so from now on it's Tati! :D)**


	11. Secret Agents

**I don't own anything of HSM**

**Chapter 11 – Secret agents**

After walking around the park, they decided to call Chad and Sharpay to let them know that they were okay. They stayed there talking, enjoying each other company.

-"So...how's life??"

-"Not so bad as I though...well my mom, is spending less time home, so that's good for me."

-"Have she been hitting you??" He asked her, concern.

-"No...how about you...how's life?" She asked, smiling at him.

-"Much better now that I have a special someone.." He said with a grin.

-"Oh yeah...and who is that- Troy...What time is it??"

-"It's...2 am..shoot! We have school tomorrow...come on..lets get you home"After 15 minutes of driving, they finally arrived home but Gabriella saw something rare. The light outside was on but she didn't leave it like that and that's only means one thing. Lisa was home.

-"She's here.." She told Troy before they got out.

-"Who?"

-"My mom.."

-"Shit...okay...let say that you had to go to a friend house since she had some family problems. I'm her brother friends and that I decided to give you a ride...deal" He said to her and she nodded, only praying that her mom will believe them. She slowly walk the path to the front door and was about to open it when Lisa quickly opened and was about to yell at her but saw that she was with someone else.

-"Hi Mrs Montez..I'm Troy Bolton. I leave next door with my parents."

-"Hi Troy.."She said with a fake smile which was not believed by the two of them. She then turned to Gabriella and gave her a look which Troy noticed." And you missy...where were you?? I have been sick worried about you!"

-"Some friends had some family problems and called me if I could go be with her."

-"Don't try to lie.."

-"It's true Mrs Montez. I was there, I'm a friend of her brother and I decided to give her a ride home since we live next door." He said, praying that she will believe them for the sake of Gabriella.

-"Oh okay..if you say so..now..go to bed, you have school tomorrow. Thank you Troy to bringing her here."

-"My pleasure! Good night Mrs Montez.." He said and walked over his house.

Lisa closed the door and turned around to face Gabriella, who was standing there, waiting for her mom to explode in a monster.

-"I hope that your friend family is great now...I have to go out..." She simply said and got out of the house. Gabriella let out a big breath. She then made her way to her room reminding herself to send a message to Troy, to thank him for saving her life. She opened her room door only to show her new boyfriend lying on her bed.

-"It worked?" He said to her while turning his head to see her. She simply took her shoes off and jumped in bed with him.

-"You bet! And what are you doing here Mr Bolton??" She said making him laugh.

-"Good..and I came to say a proper good night to my beautiful girlfriend, Miss Montez." He told her but even in the dark, he saw that Gabriella turned crimson."Oh..is my girlfriend blushing??" He said making her blush more, making him laugh. They shared a sweet kiss and lied down again, with her head on his chest. Slowly, both of their breath started to become even.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"Troy..wake up.." A half asleep Gabriella, said while shaking him.

-"Ugh..."

-"Babe...you have to get home...and I have to get ready..." She said while shaking him more. He opened one eye and looked at her and then grabbed her waist, pulling her down so she could lie again. He putted his left leg over hers so she won't escape. She let out a small giggle before talking again.

-"Troy..we really need to get up...Chad I'll be at your house in like what.." She took a look at her alarm clock" 3 minutes?" That made Troy wake up and jump out of bed.

-"What!! No, no, no, we can't be busted in our first night...shoot! I have to go...see you in 40 minutes!!" He said and kissed her before storming out of her room by the balcony. During last night at the park, they decided to keep the relation a secret. She got up and looked at a running Troy. She got out on the balcony and saw that Chad was walking to the front door and Troy was getting in by his window.

-"Must have been out of the house at night a lot.." Gabriella said to herself while laughing because he tripped when he got in his room.

Chad got in front of the house and rang the door bell. Five seconds later, the door opened showing a shirtless Troy with his hair in a mess.

-"Morning dude!" Chad said while entering the house.

-"Morning Chad...and come in.."

-"So..tell me what happened with Gabriella??"

-"Nothing..we just talked.."

-"But why did she ran out of the house when she saw you??"

-"Umm...we had a little fight and that's why she didn't replied my messages but everything is good now..."

-"Okay...if you say so...did your mom made breakfast??"

-"Yes Chad and come eat right now while it's still hot!!" They heard the voice of Lucille say from the kitchen.

After eating their breakfast and talking, they heard a knock on the door. Troy got up and went to open which showed a smiling Gabriella on the other side. Troy took a quick look behind him and gave a kiss to Gabriella before we spoke.

-"Morning Brie..you're here early!" He said while winking at her." I told Chad that we had a fight but everything is good right now.." He quickly whispered to her to which she nodded. They soon joined everyone in the kitchen.

-"Morning!" She said to everyone.

-"Morning!!"

-"Would you like something to eat dear??" Lucille asked her.

-"I'm not so hungry, thank you but I will take some coffee please."

-"You have to eat something Brie!"

-"It's okay Troy.."She said with a smile trying to tell him to not be so persisting. He understood but he really wanted her to eat.

-"How about I make you my specialty.." He said making everyone roll their eyes.

-"What is it??"

-"I'm the best peanut butter and jelly maker in the world!"

-"In your world, 'cuz I'm the best." She said to him giving him some attitude.

-"This is going to be so good!!" Chad said to Lucille and Jack, making them laugh.

-"Okay..how about we do one and they decide the best one!" He said motioning his parents and Chad.

-"Deal!"

After 10 minutes, they both putted the two plates on the table so they could taste it. The room got filled with some 'Mmm', 'This is good!', 'wow'.

-"So..who's the best??" Troy asked.

-"The truth..."Chad said looking at Lucille and Jack and then the three of them said at the same time. "It's really a tie...both of them are really good."

-"WHAT!! That's impossible...I'm the best-" Gabriella and Troy said but were cut of by some piece of their art.

-"This is good.." They both said making everyone laugh. Chad took a quick look at the clock and saw that they were late of 7 minutes.

-"Good! But now we have to go!! We're late!!" He said and ran out followed by the two of them.

-"Bye!!" The three of them screamed before running out of the house, making their way to the car still arguing about who's the best peanut butter and jelly maker. Lucille was about to close the door, when she heard Chad yell 'SHUT UP!!' and quickly looked at Jack surprise. He was surprised too but they were soon laughing at them.

-"Chad..."They said while shaking their heads and smiling.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

The first half of the day passed very fast. Since Gabriella had a class with the guys, Troy and her passed the entire class, flirting to the extreme but went unnoticed by everyone. Gabriella got out of the changing room and saw that Troy was writing something in his cell phone. He looked up and saw her staring at him and at the same time, she heard her phone make a beeping sound. She searched for it in her bag and took it out.

_Meet me in the hallway in front on the door which is by the boys bathroom, next to the labs in fifteen minutes...be alone...T_

She looked up at him and connected her eyes with his, telling him 'yes'. They were interrupted by the sound of the door of the changing room opening.

-"Nice day Miss Montez" He said to her while nodding his head.

-"You too Mr Bolton." She said and got out of the gym.

-"GABII!!" She heard someone yell for her. She turned around only to show Taylor running towards her.

-"Hey Tay! Why are you running??"

-"I don't really know..."She said but quickly shrugged it".. talking about something else..the girls in PE class gets on my nerves!!"

-"Why??"

-"They don't stop squirming after Chad and Troy..."

-"They do??" She said this time a little more curious since now, Troy is her boyfriend.

-"Yeah!!" She said and started mimicking them" OMG!! Troy is so sexy!! No Chad...WOW!! He's so hot!!" She said making Gabriella laugh."But they are right..."She added and then sighed "Their girlfriends are some lucky girls.."

-"You think.." She said smiling.

-"DUH!! Hello!!" She said while giving some attitude."So..will you join us at the cafeteria because I have to go pick up a book in the library.."

-"No...I have to go out but I will see you after lunch..okay..bye" She said and walked off the opposite direction Taylor was going. The hallways were getting empty little by little. Once she reached the boys bathroom, it was already empty, so she went to stand in front of the door. She took a quickly look at her watch when she felt two hands on her waist, pulling her under a door frame. She then heard the sound of a door closing and then her new favourite voice.

-"Hey babe...you missed me??"

-"Hell yeah!!" She said and turned around to kiss her boyfriend.

-"I can see that.." He said against her lips.

-"Where are we??"

-"Well..it's a surprise...come on!!" He took her hand and pulled her up some stairs. "Welcome to my secret hideout." She took a look around only to see that they were on roof top on the school but it was full of plants and flower. It was a garden.

-"WOW!!" This is so beautiful Troy.."

-"I know...I found it one day after a detention with Darbus and has become my secret hideout. No one really knows about it only me but now...you and me." He said and kissed her again. "You don't know how I missed those lips of yours...I had fight with myself to not kiss you in PE class..." He said and kissed her again making her giggle.

-"I miss yours too..."

-"They are very addictive once you try them." He said and pulled her down, so she was sitting on his lap. He started to kiss her neck, making her giggle. "What's so funny missy??"

-"It can sound a little childish..but..I feel like a secret agent...we act like nothing is between us in front of everyone but look at us when we are alone..." She said to him with a smile.

-"It's not childish...it's sexy.."He whispered the last part in her ear, tickling her." And I like it...this will be our base in school..."He said to her making her smile. She was about to say something but he spoke before her. "We should get name..you know...our secret agent name..." She just looked at him like he had something weird on his face.

-"What? Why are you looking at me like that??"

-"Names?? Are you kidding me...now you're the one acting immature..." She said with the last part in a whisper but loud enough to him to hear.

-"Hey!! That's not nice!! Coming back to the name..you should get...hmm...Kat!"

-"Kat??"

-"Yep..you know..Wildcats..cats...Kat!" He said looking at her hoping that she will understand. She looked at him a little confused, she didn't quite understand what he said but she acted like she did.

-"Right...Kat it is!!" She said with a smile."Now your turn...hmm...Will!"

-"Will??" She nodded her head and did the same thing that he did a moment ago.

-"Yep..you know..Wildcats...Wild..Will! "Now, he was the one looking at her confused.

-"You didn't understand it when I said the same thing right??"

-"Nop..you??"

-"Nop!!" He simply said and both of then started to laugh. They stayed like that for 5 minutes, in silence, when suddenly he spoke again.

-"Will come from Wild...and Kat come from cats...so together we do Wildcats!" He said to her, like he just found that out.

-"Hmm..Troy...how old are you??"

-"You know it..23...why??"

-"You're acting like a 4 years old boy who just found out that, 1+12"

-"I did??" He said and she hit herself with the palm of her hand, rolling her eyes.

**

* * *

**

Another chapter!!Don't forget to leave some comments so I could update the next chapter faster!! :D

**Peace out!**

**Tati**


	12. A date with Kat

**I don't own anything of HSM**

**Chapter 12 - A date with Kat**

-"This is so boring..."

-"Oh shut up Chad!" Sharpay said to him while coming back with Gabriella from the kitchen. They were all hanging in Chad house, doing nothing. Since Troy parents were having some friends over and Sharpay dad decided to rearrange the house, they couldn't anywhere else but Chad's house.

-"What! I'm just telling the truth.."

-"Chad...please close your big mouth...or I will!!" Sharpay told him. Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat down next to Troy on the couch. Chad just looked at Sharpay and turned to the TV without adding something else.

-"That's better..." She said with a grin.

-"Sorry girls..but this is really boring" Troy said this time while putting his arm behind Gabriella.

-"Thanks Troy!" Chad said but quickly turned to the TV after Sharpay gave him the evil look. Gabriella smiled at the two of them, he did everything she said.

-"We should go somewhere..." Gabriella told them which everyone nodded. Chad got up and went to his room. Five minutes later, Sharpay went to the bathroom leaving the two of them alone.

-"Well...Helloooo" Troy said to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

-"Hey cutie!!" She said with a giggle.

-"Couldn't wait to be alone with you.."

-"Yo guys!!" Chad said while coming down the stair giving time to Troy and Gabriella to sit back the way they were.

-"What?" Troy said.

-"I have an idea...let's go to the mall!!"

-"MALL!!" Sharpay screamed and pulled him out of the house and quickly came back to pull Troy and Gabriella.

zvzvzvzvzv

-"Good idea Chad..." Troy and Gabriella whispered to him and gave him a look that could kill. They were now, following Sharpay around the mall with her bags in their hands, for at least 3 hours.

-"You welcome??" He said with a smile and quickly started to run when they gave him another look.

-"RUN!! Chad!!You better run cuz-"

-"We are alone..." Gabriella said with a smile while linking her arm with his. He turned to look at her and smiled.

-"Well...yeah...Thanks Chad" He screamed but Chad had disappeared into a shop. "So what do we do now babe??"

-"I don't know...oh I want to go buy some clothes.."

-"Let's go then.."

-"You're not tired?? We could go sit down for a moment and then go..."

-"None sense...I want to go with my girlfriend and have some time alone with her...so let's go!!" He said and they started walking. They were half way to the shop went a bunch of girls started to scream and run towards them.

-"OMG!! It's Troy Bolton!!" They all screamed making Gabriella let go of his arm.

-"What the.." She said a little confused by the outburst of these girls. She looked at Troy, which had the same face of confusion.

-"OMG!!You were the captain of East High's Wildcats!!We were fans of you!!" One of the girls said to him, not paying attention to Gabriella.

-"Yeah! My brother was in the same team...but always was on the bench.."She said the last part in a whisper but was heard by Gabriella making her chuckle.

-"Could you sign my t-shirt??" The girls said at the same time and putting a maker in front of his face.

-"Sure..." He said a little scared. After signing all of their t-shirt, he took Gabriella had and pulled her into a shop.

-"THAT WAS FREAKY!!" He said while hiding behind some clothes while she was looking through them.

-"No..it was hilarious!!" She said with a chuckle. "You're not even famous!! It's just a high school basketball team!!"

-"For real..." He said and got out of his hiding place.

-"Wanna sign my t-shirt??" She said with a smile. He just looked at her with the 'are you serious' look. "Yep..for real!!" She said and took a maker who was near the cashier. She gave him the maker and turned to he could sign on her shoulder. She took a look at it and froze.

-"What wrong babe??" He said while putting the maker back and exiting the shop with her still in shock. "Ella..."

-"What?"

-"You're okay??"

-"Yeah..sorry...so what do we do now??" She said with a smile hoping that he won't ask her more about that moment.

-"I don't know.." He said while looking at her, still curious about her reaction when she saw it.

-"GUYS!!" They heard some yell, making them turn around. Chad was running towards them, followed by a walking Sharpay who was rolling her eyes.

-"They have vacant place in the tattoo shop!! Dare to have your tattoo??" He said with a grin.

-"Why not!!" Gabriella said and pulled Troy, making their way to the tattoo parlour.

-"Hi! Welcome..need some help?" The guy from the tattoo parlour said to them once they got in.

-"Hi!..umm...John...we would like a tattoo..." Chad said to him.

-"Cool! So do you have like ideas or..."

-"I have mine!" Troy said giving Gabriella a smile.

-"Me two.." She said returning his smile.

-"Don't look at me..I'm not crazy enough to put something permanent on my beautiful skin.." SHarpay said which caused everyone to roll eyes except John who just looked at her, nodding his head.

-"Right..So how about you??" He said turning to Chad.

-"I don't really know..."

-"Okay..well..Which of you two would like to pass first-"He said but was cut by a man entering the parlour.

-"Hey John, sorry for being late!"

-"It's okay Bob...so yeah.."Hey said turning to Troy and Gabriella...so...I will take you...umm.."

-"Gabriella"

-"Right..I will take Gabriella while you go with Bob...okay."

-"Sure...see you later..and don't forget to have my 50 bucks Troy..and Chad" Gabriella said and entered the room, with John waiting inside.

zvzvzvzvz

-"Okay...so you have to put cream with some vitamin-e on it if it itch and don't scratch it." John said to Gabriella while coming out of the room they were in.

-"Okay..." She said to him and turned around and saw Chad white as a sheet and Sharpay looking at her nails. "Where-"

-"Okay...so put some cream on it." The voice of Bob was heard, who was coming out of the room followed by Troy.

-"Okay..." He said while putting his hoodie on.

-"Pass the money..." Gabriella said with her arm stretch to him.

-"What??"

-"I was out before you so pass my money.." She said with a smile. A grin appeared on his face while he reached for his wallet.

-"How about..I pay for your tattoo.."

-"Umm...deal..but only the 50 bucks and the rest I pay."

-"Okay..so Chad..your turn.." Troy said while standing in front of Chad.

-"M-me...have a t-tattoo..." He said making everyone laugh.

-"See..I told you he couldn't do it.." Troy said to Gabriella who was laughing, holding her sides.

zvzvzvzvz

After passing by the drug store, they went back to Chad house. It was already 6:30 of the afternoon, so they were talking about what they could do for the rest of the night.

-"We should go to the movies!" Chad said while opening the front door.

-"Yeah! Great idea!" Sharpay said while pushing Chad to the side so she could pass before him.

-"It's a good idea...but I can't.." Troy said while sitting down on the couch.

-"Umm..why?? Is not like you have a date..or...do you??" Sharpay said to him making Gabriella a little confused since he haven't told her about that.

-"Umm..."

-"You do..so what's her name?? Where are you taking her??" Chad asked him.

-"Some new girl...and I think I should go...Gabi need a ride??"

-"Yeah...sure..."

-"Come on tell us..at least her name!!" Sharpay asked him, while jumping in front of him.

-"Only her name..after I have to go...it's...Kat..bye!!" He said before puling Gabriella out of the house and in the car.

-"They are looking..." He said between gritted teeth. Chad and Sharpay had run to the window to see him if he will do something. He pulled out of the driveway and started to make their way home.

-"So...that date...with..what was her name...Kat??" She said while raising an eyebrow. He took a quick look at her before he spoke.

-"Yeah..you know her...she's that amazing girl next door. She's so beautiful, intelligent, hot, cute, good at basketball and more stuff that if I said, I won't stop until-"

-"Okay!!Stop it.." She said while blushing, which Troy noticed.

-"Aww..it's my girlfriend blushing??" He said while taking her hand with his right. She smiled and looked out the window. "So..about that date...will you what to go in a date with your boyfriend??In like two hours??"

-"I will love to."

-"Good..so I will pick you up in two hours..."

-"Okay..see in two.." She said and kissed him before going out of the car. She quickly entered her house and closed the door, leaning into it.

-"Gabriella is that you??"

-"Yeah..mom..sorry if I'm late..I had to join a friend at the mall and we stayed talking." She told her while joining her in the kitchen. " And I didn't see the ti- Oh...Hi!..." There was a man that she had never seen before sitting at the table in front of her mom.

-"Robert..this is my daughter, Gabriella...Gabriella..this is Robert Corny, he work with me. "

-"Hi! Nice to meet you...mom..could I talk to you in private??"

-"Sure honey..I will be right back.." She said to Robert and followed her daughter into the living room. "What's wrong sweetie..."

-"Umm..right..well I wanted to know if I could go out with some friend tonight??"

-"Sure...you could even stay with her for the night if you want.."

-"Thanks mom!!" She said and hugged her, which seemed like century. Once they pulled out, she ran to her room and closed the door.

-"OMG!OMG!OMG!! What do I wear!!" She screamed and started to run around her room, looking for the perfect outfit for her first date ever with Troy. It has been at least two weeks since they had become a couple.

zvzvzvzvzvz

Two hours have passed and Gabriella was sitting on her bed, nervous. She was asking herself about her outfit, hair, makeup when she heard her phone ring.

-"Hi!"

-"Hey babe...ready??"

-"Yep...be down in a minute.."

-"okay..I will be down the street with my dad's car...in case you mom look at you from the window."

-"Okay..see you in 1"

She took a big breath before going downstairs, ready for her date. She quickly said bye to Lisa and Robert and ran out of the house to find Troy outside the car, leaning against it with a grin once he saw her. She was wearing a dark purple top with some short, showing her tan arms and leg with some gladiator sandals. She ran to him and jumped in his arms.

-"Hey cutie!" He said and gave her a peck on the lips.

-"Hey babe!"

-"You look nice..."He said putting her back on the ground.

-"Thank you and not that bad yourself!"

-"Well..thank you...we should get going."

-"Right.." She said while he moved so he could open the door for her "Thank you.." He heard her say before he closed the door and ran to the other side to get in. He quickly turned the engine on and made their way to their date.

-"First..what's the curfew??"

-"Umm...well..."She started to say with a sad face, worrying Troy.

-"Don't tell me its 10 pm.."He said looking at her since they were at a red light."We will have only 1 hour not even..less than an hour.."

-"Well...your wrong...I don't have a curfew!"

-"For real!!...wow..."

-"Yep!! I couldn't believe it either, I think she said that nice a co-worker was there...I think she said that only to show like she was the cool mom..." She said while giggling because it was in their advantage.

-"Wow..so we have the entire night for us since it's Saturday night.." He told her while taking her hand and kissed it.

-"Yep...so where are we going??" She asked him while resting her head on the headrest, turning a little bit so she could look at Troy.

-"You'll see..." He said with a grin. After another 20 minutes of driving, they came to a stop in the parking lot of a restaurant.

-"I hope that you're hungry??"

-"Are you kidding??I'm starving!!" She said making him laugh since he was starving too.

They passed a great time in the restaurant. They talked and laughed like there was no tomorrow, making the people around to look at them with a smile visible on their faces. After taking bite from each other plate, they decided to leave the restaurant.

-"Thank you and have a great night!" The man at the cashier told them before the exited.

-"Thanks Troy for the night and the food...it was delicious!" She said while putting a hand on her full belly.

-"You're welcome babe...but the night is not over.." He told with a smirk before he closed the car door.

-"What do you mean??" She asked him once he got in.

-"That we are going somewhere else..but we have to do a little trip.."

-"We have all night..." She said with a smile.

zvzvzvzvzv

It have been at least 50 minutes since they got out of the restaurant, Gabriella was looking outside the window with her hand out, feeling the wind against it. She had never felt so happy and peaceful. Troy took a quick look at her, smiling at what he saw.

-"She looks so beautiful.." he though while looking at her, who was smiling with her eyes close. They didn't need to talk all the time. They were happy only to be with each other company. He took another look at her before turning left and came to a stop.

-"Where here..." He said while looking at her."Ready??"

-"Always been.." She said with a smile. They got out and walked a little bit."Are we at a beach??"

-"Yep...I hope that you don't mind some sand in your feet??"

-"Nop..." She simply said and sat down on a bench to take her sandals off which Troy did the same with his shoes. Once they took them off, they started to walk near the water with their arms linked.

-"It so nice..and calm.."She said while looking at the horizon.

-"Yeah...I just wish life was like that.."

-"Yeah...I wish too..."

-"So...what did you get??"

-"Get what??" She asked while moving her head a little bit to the side.

-"Your tattoo...what did you get??"

-"Well..that's a secret..."She said with a smile" How about you??"

-"At the top of my back..wanna see it??"

-"Yeah.."She said while placing herself behind him, helping him a little bit with his shirt. Once it was completely off, she could read 'Got Game' making her giggle.

-"Got Game?"

-"Yeah...well...you know..for basketball, for the dare...your nickname..."

-"Aww..for me?" She said while he putted his arms around her waist.

-"Yep! So everyone will know that I have Game, even if then don't really know that it's you.." He said and started kissing her neck. She pulled his head and attached her lips with his in a sweet kiss. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance but instead of giving it to him, she pulled out.

-"Ella.."He whined while attacking his lips to hers again."Please.."He said against her lips making her smile but instead, she quickly started running away from him. He ran after her trying to catch her but she was too quick for him. She ran into the water giggling, dodging from his hand but he grabbed her by the waist making bottom of them fall, with Troy on top of her. She was now, laughing because they were soaking wet from the head to their toes. He joined her but after 5 minutes of laughing they came to a silence, looking into each other eyes. He putted one hand on her waist while he putted all of his weight on his other arm. He looked right in her eyes and slowly leaned in to catch her lips in a passionate kiss. He passed his tongue on her bottom lip and this time she granted him the entrance. Their tongue were dancing at the same beat, exploring each other mouth. Once the new air was needed, they pulled out. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes only to see blue ones looking right back at her.

-"I love you.." He said in a whisper.

-"I love you too.." She said and pulled him to share another kiss with him.

**

* * *

**

Well..here's another chapter! Let me know what you think about by clicking the weird color button at the bottom ;)

Peace out!

Tati ;)


	13. Phone

**WARNING: Tiny little bit of sexual content...not a lot and not graphic at all..just wanted to let you know! ;D**

**I don't own anything of HSM**

**Chapter 13 - Phone**

Three weeks have passed since their date and they were going strong. No one had a single suspicion about the two of them. They tried to pass most of their free time in the rooftop garden, when they were in school. Back at home, he sneaked in her room by the balcony and some time stay there until the morning, so he could get back before Chad could arrive. Gabriella had become very close to Troy's parent since she passed more time there, because Robert was almost everyday at her house doing work. Gabriella felt like there was something wrong about him, but she always shrug it off. Lisa had changed during those three weeks; She didn't hit her but they didn't have a relationship either. She even had a relationship with Lucille that she wished she had with her own mom.

-"Sweethearts..We will be back in like five hours..so behave and if something bad happens, call us immediately!!" Lucille said to Troy and Gabriella who were watching TV in the kitchen while eating some ice cream.

-"Yes mom..and now hurry up since I know that dad is waiting for you in the car.." Troy said pushing her out of the house. He looked by the window, waiting for them to disappear to finally turn to face Gabriella. "FINALLY!!...so..baby...what are we going to do...in this..five hours with no parents around??" He asked while making his way to her, putting his arms around her shoulder and resting his head on it.

-"I don't know..we could watch a movie..." She said with a smile.

-"Right...in my room like always..." He said with a grin making her smile. He picked her up, which she responded by putting her legs around his waist while they made their way to his room. Once they reached it, he slowly closed the door with his foot and made their way to the bed, gently putting her down. He then joined her in, placing himself on top of her. She putted one hand in his hair and the other one on his cheeks, slowly attaching her lips with his. They started by only stealing kisses but quickly turned into a steamy make out session. He attacked his lips to her neck, leaving a trace of kisses making her let out a little moan. He smiled against her neck and found her sweet spot, sucking at it. She pushed his plaid shirt while he took off her shirt, leaving her in a tight tank top and her short. She took the opportunity to pull his white t-shirt off, showing his perfect abs. She turned them over, so she was on top now. She started to kiss his neck to navel and went back to his lips. He putted one hand on her thigh and slowly made his way to her butt, while turned them over again. He started to undo her short while kissing her with passion, asking for entrance by passing his tongue on her bottom lip. Once he undid it, he quickly pulled the off, throwing them over his shoulder. They reattached their lips when his cell phone started to ring, making him groan in her mouth. She smiled against his lips and slowly pulled out.

-"Baby.." He whined "Just leave it...they will leave a message..." He said while kissing her neck.

-"I know..but you know that I don't want to go all the way.." She said while rubbing his bare back. He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder, while bringing his arms to hug her.

-"I know..." He said and kissed her forehead. He stretched his arm to take his cell phone on the night table.

-"Hello??" He said while putting his head back on Gabriella shoulder while she slowly trace his shoulder with one finger, giving him shiver all the way to his spine.

-"What up dude! Get ready..we're almost there..." He heard Chad said to the other side.

-"We?? And almost where??" He said while raising his head in confusion making Gabriella to look at him.

-"Sharpay and Me..and to your house...we just turned into your street see you in 2.."He said before he hung up.

-"Shit!" Troy said and quickly got up. "Hurry up babe! Get changed..Chad and Shar are almost here.." He said while grabbing his t-shirt and plaid shirt from the floor. Gabriella quickly grabbed her t-shirt that was at the feet of the bed but started to look around.

-"What are you looking for??" He said while rearranging his hair.

-"My shorts!!" She said, panic in her voice. She was running around his room in her boy short underwear, which Troy couldn't stop looking.

-"Nice panties..."He though but was quickly brought back up to reality, when he felt a slap on his arms. "Ouch!! What was that for!!" He said while rubbing his arms.

-"For staring and help me look for them!!" She said, looking around. She finally found them over his trophies, which were on a shelf."Troy!!" She said while pointing them. A grin appeared on his face and stretch a little bit to grab them.

-"There you go!!" He said while giving her the shorts, when suddenly they heard the door bell ring.

-"SHIT!" She screamed while trying to put her shorts quickly." GO!! Say that I was in the bathroom!!" She screamed at him, who ran to the front door to open it.

-"Hey!!" He said with a smile.

-"Hey!! You ready?? 'Cuz if you not, I will go get Gabst-"

-"Don't worry..she's already here..." He said.

-"Cool..so where is she??" Sharpay said while entering the house.

-"Bathroom..she will be back soon.." He said with a smile thinking." Fast I hope!!"

-"Oh..hey guys!!" He heard Gabriella say. He looked at her, who looked like nothing happened between them. "So..what do we do??" She smiled while going to take a bottle of water, giving one to everybody.

-"Well..we need to go to the mall...maybe you want to go with us...Troy with me and you girls together??" Chad said while taking his car keys from the counter.

-"Sure...just let me get my wallet..."Troy said while running up the stair.

-" Okay..we will be waiting for you guys in the car" Sharpay said before going out followed by Chad. Once they left, she ran upstairs too. She opened Troy's room door, only to show him laughing on his bed.

-"That was so close.." She said while sitting next to him.

-"I know...we should get going.." He said while trying to not to laugh. She nodded and kissed him and they ran their way to the car.

zvzvzvzvzv

Once they reached the mall, they went opposite way. If has been at least two hours, to which Troy and Gabriella didn't stop texting. They used their nickname in case Chad or Sharpay looked over their shoulder. Sharpay was talking none stop, which Gabriella only responded with a simple 'yeah'.

-"Gabi..."Sharpay said getting a little bit annoyed by her response.

-"Yeah.." She said, not taking her eyes off her cell phone.

-"Gabriella!!" She whined making her look up at her.

-"What??" She said while moving her head to the side.

-"You're not even paying attention to me...and what are you writing so much in your phone.." She said and quickly grabbed her phone.

-"Sharpay!!"

-"It's so boring...I want to be with you so bad!!" She read out loud raising one eyebrow when she saw the name. "Will...Aww..so cute and who the hell is Will??" She said giving back the phone.

-"Umm...umm...a friend..yeah a friend.." She said while nodding.

-"Come on Gabi...go try that to someone else but me..not Sharpay Evans!!"

-"For real..a friend!!"

-"If you say so.." Sharpay said while looking at her by the corner of her eyes.

zvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"DUDE!!Stop texting and tell me if what color to pick." Chad said while putting in front of Troy face two pairs of sneakers.

-"Umm...black..the black one.."

-"Thanks..and who are you texting with??" Chad said trying to look over his shoulder.

-"No one." He said too quickly.

-"Troy...I know you..who-" He said and grabbed his phone."Kat?? Like Kat, the girl you had a date like three weeks ago??" He said with a smile.

-"Yeah..and give me my phone back!!" He said and took his phone and made his way outside the shop while pushing the send button.

-"Wait!!"

-"What!!"

-"I'm sorry dude..." Chad said while taping his shoulder.

-"It's okay but don't do that-" He was cut off by a small figure who ran into him, making his phone fly.

-"I'm so sorr-" They both said but was cut off by the voice off two persons.

-"Hey!!" Chad and Sharpay said at the same time. They both looked up, only to see that the bumped into each other.

-"Sorry Ella.." He said but she looked at him with big eyes. He then understood why she was looking at him like that, he said his new nickname for her in front of Chad and Sharpay. They look around only to see that they went to pick up their cell phone that went flying in the impact. But when they were making their way back, they froze looking at the phone they had in their hands.

-"What's wrong??" Gabriella said while trying to take her phone, while Troy did the same thing to Chad. But both of them pushed their hands away.

-"Gabster..why do you have the message Troy send to Kat??"

-"And Troy, why do you have the one she send to Will??" Sharpay said after Chad making Troy and Gabriella look at each other with shocked face.

-"I-I...well...w-we.." Both of they tried to say.

-"And!!" Sharpay said while putting her hand each side of her hips.

-"We need to tell you something but not here..."Troy said looking at Gabriella."In the car.."

-"Fine!" Sharpay said and started walking with Chad in front of them. They took a last look at each other before following them, imagining their reaction to what they were going to say to them. They quickly arrived at the car, which Sharpay and Chad jumping him. They both took a big breath before jumping in too.

-"Okay..we're in the car...what is that you what to tell us??" Sharpay said while turning to look at the backseat, which contain a nervous Troy and Gabriella.

-"First...don't interrupt us until we finish telling you guys and second...this is serious..." Troy said looking at both of his friends, who quickly nodded.

-"Well..it has been five weeks of this...you will be the only person to know this...so please...please don't tell this to no one..."Gabriella said looking right into Sharpay and Chad eyes, making them more confused.

-"Okay..."Troy said taking a big breath and interlacing his hand with hers." We're together..." Troy quickly said, while Gabriella and he closed their eyes, waiting for their reaction.

-"WHAT!!" Both of them screamed so loud that a man passing by the car jumped and started walking faster, taking quick looks to the car.

-"You have to be kidding me!!" Sharpay said while turning to face the front.

-"No.."Whisper Gabriella while grabbing Troy arm.

-"Dude..she's younger than you man!! You can go to jail or have serious problem if someone find out!!" Chad said, looking at him.

-"I know...we know..but I don't care because I love her!!" Troy said out loud making both of his friends look at him. "That's right, you heard good..I love her! And I want to fight for this relation..that's why we didn't say nothing to you guys because we knew you will react like this."

-"I hope!! But-"

-"I love him too...and I'll do anything to keep this a secret because I don't know what I could do if I ever lose him and I will be the first to do anything so he won't face anything kind of problem..."Gabriella finally spoke, making everyone look at her.

-"Babe...don't worry I'll never leave you and you won't need to do anything..." He said while hugging her and kissing her forehead. Only by that quick moment, Sharpay and Chad knew that they really do love each other. Taking a quick glance to each other, they decided their decision.

-"Our mouths are closed.."They both said making Troy and Gabriella looked at them with smile on their faces. "And we will help you guys to keep it that way.." Sharpay said for both of them.

-"Thanks!" The couple said at the same time making their friend smile.

-"Now..give me a hug sister-in-law!!" Chad said while opening his arms to which everyone rolled their eyes but she finish by giving him his hug.

**

* * *

**

THEY KNOW!!hahahaha...Took me some time to write this one but where it is!! I really hope that you like it! Please leave some reviews!!

Peace out

Tati ;)


	14. Meet my dad

**I don't own anything of HSM**

**Chapter 14 - Meet my dad...**

_-"Hey Princess...long time I don't see you.." He said with a smile."Come here..give your old man a hug..."Took the little girl in his arms" I love you so much...and I'm sorry for leaving you Princess...my Princess...forever..."_

_..._

-"Dad...dad..." Gabriella said in her sleep, shuffling around her bed. "DAD!!" She screamed, sitting up with sweat visible on her forehead, with her t-shirt, sticking to her skin.

-"Shh..baby..it's just a dream..." Troy said, hugging her while rocking his crying girlfriend back and forth. Her scream woke him up, as fast as a blink of an eye.

-"Dad..."A sobbing Gabriella said against his chest.

-"It's just a bad dream..Ella..."He whispered in her ear. She shook her head, not able to talk. After staying like that for 5 minutes, she pulled out of his graps and looked at him.

-"No..it wasn't a bad dream and Chad will be there any moment..." She said and got out of bed, with him looking every movement of her.

-"Doesn't matter, he can wait.."

-"You better go.." She said, giving him a peck on his lips before entering the bathroom, living behind a confused Troy. He slowly got up and put his hoodie on and went to the bathroom door, trying to hear her. He heard soft sob, killing him because he was unable to comfort her.

-"Go.." She whispered. She knew him and could tell that he was behind the door. He put his shoes and hood on, making his way to his room. Once she heard the balcony door close, she opened the door, taking a look around her room.

-"Sorry Troy.." She said and re-entered the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing her dad in the reflection. She looked like a girl version of him. She only had the same color of her mother eyes. The only difference between the two of them, is that Gabriella didn't have the coldness in her like Lisa's. She turned around and turned the shower on.

-"Today.." She whispered and got in, preparing herself for the worst day of her live.

zvzvzvzvzvz

After telling Chad to not say anything to Gabriella, only a simple 'hi', they made their way to the car, with Gabriella leaning into it. She had some sweatpant and one of Troy's hoodie she took one day but never returned back. A grin appeared on his face when he saw it, he was looking that hoodie for days. He unlocked the door and she quickly got in, pushing her sunglass she had on, hiding her puffy eyes.

-"Hey Gabster.." Chad said, once he got in to which she responded with a simple 'hi'.

The ride to school was very silent. When they arrived at the place she got out, Chad said that they were going to see her in school. She didn't say nothing but slammed the door shut.

-"What got into her??" He said while both of them were looking at her.

-"I don't really know..but I'll found out..The only thing that I know, is that it has to be something about her dad..."

zvzvzvzvz

Exactly like she knew it will be, this was her worst day of her life. The gang didn't stop asking question, all morning, but once they were in the cafeteria, she snapped. Every single living person in the cafeteria, stopped dead in their track.

-"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING VOICES EVERY 5 SECONDS, ASKING ME WHAT'S WRONG!!" She yelled at the gang, who just stayed shocked at her outburst. She took a big breath and grabbed her bag, making her way to somewhere calm. The sound of someone tripping over the garbage, made the mood go back to normal.

-"There's really something with her" Taylor said while putting her sandwich down.

-"Yeah..but I don't know if I want to know in case she snap at us again.." Zeke said.

-"For real...probably it's just a bad day for her.." Kelsi said and put her headphone back, receiving looks for her friends.

zvzvzvzvz

She passed all day like that. She was cold with everyone even the teachers. Since gossip travels very fast in East High, everyone knew about her outburst in front of everyone at lunch. She didn't care if she was the only thing in people mouths, because everyone was avoiding her, making things a lot easier for her. The bell rang, indicating the end of school which made every student smile except one girls, taking her bag and walking to the spot where her friend and boyfriend will pick her up. Moments later, Troy's car stopped in front of her and she quickly got in. Before anyone could say something, she turned her ipod on with the music blasting through the headphone, closing herself from them. The guys had heard about the scene during lunch but they couldn't really believe it. This wasn't the Gabriella they knew. When they arrived home, she ran to her house, leaving the two best friend in the car.

-"Good luck man.." Chad told him before leaving. Troy only nodded and let out a big sigh.

Gabriella ran to her room and closed the door, locking it behind her. She jumped in her bed, getting under the cover, when she heard a 'click'.

-"Leave me alone.."

-"Ella.."

-"WHICH FUCKING PART DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND!!" She screamed, sitting up. Once she saw Troy's eyes, looking back at her with hurt and concern, she broke down crying her eyes out. He ran to her and hugged her tight.

-"I'm sorry!!Please don't leave me!! I'm sorry!!" She said against his shoulder, holding him close.

-" It's okay...I'm not leaving.." He said and kissed her hair. He laid down so she was on top on him, crying on his shoulder. After half an hour, she calm down while Troy was rubbing her back in a circle motion. She put her head in the crook of his neck, sniffing. She then kissed him on his jaw, making him look down on her.

-"You're okay now??" He asked her.

-"Yeah.."She said sniffing again.

-"Want to tell me what was wrong??" He asked again, hoping that she won't snap on him because he asked her that. She shook her head, bringing a hand on his neck. She took a breath, taking in his scent, she loved the way he smell. His voice took her out of her thoughs.

-"Babe...I don't like to see you like this..It brakes my heart...please tell me..don't be scared..." She sigh and decided to tell him.

-"I was scared of not being strong enough.." She said while putting her head on his shoulder so she could look at him.

-"Strong for what??" He asked looking back at her.

-"I knew that if I put a wall in front of me..like being mean to everyone, they wouldn't ask me what was going on with me..so they weren't going to see me cry.."

-"Why would you cry babe??"

-"Because..because..."She said while her eyes became teary again but with his thumb, he wiped a tear." I didn't want to remember that today..six years ago...my..d-dad..died.." She managed to say before she cried again.

-"I'm so sorry Ella!!" He said holding her tight. She putted her arms around his neck, sobbing against it. "Can I do something for you??Ask me anything..."

-"I want to see him..." She mumbled but loud enough to hear her. He slowly got up and opened the door, with a sobbing Gabriella in his arms. He slowly got downstairs in case her mom was home, but she wasn't. He then went to the car and put Gabriella on the seat, quickly making his way to the driver seat. After 20 minutes of driving, they finally arrived at the cemetery. Gabriella looked out the window, fighting her emotion inside of her. One part wanted to see him but the other one didn't want to, it would be so hard.

-"Babe..." Troy spoke, breaking her though. She slowly looked at him, with some tears in her eyes."You're ready??"

-"No.." She whispered, closing her eyes.

-"Want me to go with you..."

-"Yeah...please..."She said looking at him with teary eyes.

-"Sure...come on.." He said, kissing her hand. They entered the cemetery in a slow pace, she knew exactly where he was. The memory of the funeral was very fresh in her mind, even if that happened six years ago. After 10 minutes of walking, they finally stopped in front of a tomb.

_Carlos Montez_

_1960-2002_

_A loving son, brother, husband and father._

Gabriella closed her eyes and slowly bend down to the level of the tomb. She touched it with the tip of her fingers before starting to cry, making her fall on her knees. Troy slowly went on his knees, hugging her.

-"I can't..I can't.."She repeated on his chest.

-"Yes you can...you did the worst part...coming here..."He said making her look at him. He wiped the tears with his thumb and put his hand on her cheek. "I know you can..." He said and gave her a peck on the lips. She nodded and slowly turned to look at the tomb. He was about to leave but she hold him down.

-"Stay..please.." He nodded and sat down, putting her on his lap.

-"Hey Papa...it's me..Gabriella..your little Princess" She said chuckling at the last part, making Troy kiss her cheek." I know it took me all this six years to come see you and..I'm very sorry. I didn't come because I couldn't face you...I know that because of me, you are here...in this cold place..." Troy hold her tight, when she say it was her fault. Taking note to talk about that with her later, not know, he didn't want to interrupt her." I shouldn't have run after that ball.." She said sniffing." I didn't want to loose it because you gave it to me but now..I think that I should have lost it rather than you. I miss you so much papa...I would give anything only to feel your arms around me..feel protected..and loved.." She said and took a moment of silent. She then looked at Troy right in his eyes, with a smile "But..I know that you planned all of this...putting in my path to the man which in his arms I feel protected and loved. Putting right in front of me... the number 14.." That last words made Troy very confused. She could see it on his face, making her smile before speaking again." You remember the night, when you were reading me a fairy tales and I asked you if I would find true love...and you responded with this..."She took a big breath before speaking the words which came out of her dad."Yes Princess...one day...you will know when you will find the right one...the man with the number 14...And I asked why the number 14...you simply said...Because I say so and don't worry, I will take care of it. I couldn't understand that in that time but now..I do..." A tear ran down her cheek but was stopped by a kiss of Troy."And he is right here..with us...papa. I will like to present you, Troy Bolton, the man with the number 14." She leaned against his chest, feeling it vibrating when he spoke.

-"Hi Mr Montez..." He said, putting a hand around Gabriella."Well..I think I'm the number 14..and don't worry..I will take care of her..like a real Princess..'cuz I love her and without her..I am nothing..." He said and looked down, only to see two chocolate orbs looking back at him.

-"I love you too..." They slowly leaned in and kissed, and they both felt a presence, hugging them.

**

* * *

**

Sniff..sniff...so sad...Okay..okay..well let me know what you think by leaving me some reviews. And if I have at least 15 reviews in less that three hours...I will put the next chapter...what do you think??Deal??

**Peace out**

**Tati ;)**


	15. Unhappy Birthday

****

WARNING: A little bit of sexual content...just a tiny..little..bit..:D

**I decided to jump through Christmas and New year's eve...sorry if that bothers you...I just wanted to jump right to her birthday...Two more chapters before the end!! :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_Natalie_**, you rock girl!! :D**

**I don't own anything of HSM or the book 'To kill a mockingbird'**

**Chapter 15 - Unhappy Birthday...**

After that day at the cemetery, the weeks flew very fast and the next thing they knew, is that it was Friday, January 15, the day before Gabriella's 17 birthday. She was making her way to her last period of the day, English class, the most boring class but that day was different. The teacher was sick, so in her place was the one and only Troy Bolton, her boyfriend. Gabriella was talking with Taylor about their French project which consisted of having a conversation in French about breakfast.

-"How lame is that..."Gabriella said while following the other students, who were entering the class.

-"For real...I don't want to talk about some 'croissant' "Taylor said making Gabriella laugh but stopped once she saw the boy sitting on the desk, with some hair on his blue eyes, reading some papers. Troy heard the familiar laugh and he felt like someone was starring at him. He only searched with his eyes, the owner of that laugh. He looked around but couldn't find her, but once he looked at his right, he brought his head up and tried not to smile at her.

-"Gabi.." Hissed Taylor while pushing her a little since she stopped right in front of the door, making traffic.

-"Miss Montez...don't stand there if you don't want to make your classmates, waiting outside, to be late.." He said with a serious tone, trying to hide his grin.

-"I-I..umm...right..sorry guys.." She said, blushing and quickly went to sit down at her seat which by luck was right in front of his desk. Before the bell rang, she texted Troy and putted her phone back in her bag.

Troy was about to sit down, when he felt a vibration in his back pocket of his jeans, making him jump. Gabriella was looking every movement, quickly putting a hand on her mouth when she saw that he jumped like a meter in the air, but went unnoticed by the rest of the class, who were more concentrated talking about their plans for the weekend. He quickly took out his phone and saw that he had a new message.

_You meanie!!_

He smiled and looked up at Gabriella, which was turning red from the contain laughter. The bell rang and Gabriella started to take big breath put was interrupted by Troy's voice filling the room.

-"Well hello class!!" He said to which some student greeted back with some 'hi'."Well as you can see your English teacher isn't here but that doesn't mean that you won't have your quiz about..umm..." He said searching for the paper on the desk.

-"To Kill a Mockingbird.." Gabriella said like a serious student, but now, she wasn't. She was just trying to tease Troy, but in their own language, which mean that everyone else won't noticed anything. They have become expert since they had two month of secretly dating.

-"Yes..thank you Miss Montez.." He said with a smile.

-"Your welcome Mr Bolton.."She said in a sweet little voice, making Troy go crazy.

-"So...yeah..you will have your quiz about chapter 6 of 'To Kill a Mockingbird'." He finally said, making all the class groan.

-"Why!!Please!! Someone..do something!!" A guy named Peter said, hitting himself on the desk, making everyone laugh.

-"Well..no one can do anything 'cuz if I don't make all of you do it,I will be the one in big trouble with her.." He said with a smile, making all the girls sigh, which made Gabriella look around with a look that could kill.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

After finishing her test, she got up and went to put the paper on the desk, winking a Troy and slowly sat down again, waiting for the bell to ring. She just stared at him for the last 10 minutes. Looking every inch of him. His hair, the way it felt over his eyes, his nose, lips, his body, hands. Her day dreaming got cut by the bell. She slowly put her book in her bag, waiting for the student to get out of the class. Once there's was one person left, she got up and took her bag, but hit something off the desk, making a big bang as it hit the floor.

-"I'm so sorry.." She said, bending down to pick it up."Not at all.." She though. She saw the last person run out, making the door to shut and she looked up at Troy. She was about to say something, when she felt lips colliding with hers. She quickly put her hand in his hair, deepening the kiss. 

He parted his lips, granting the entrance to her tongue, exploring each corner of his mouth. After 5 minutes of the heated kiss, they pulled out, breathing heavily.

-"You were killing me you know.."He said while passing his tongue on his lips, tasting the rest of her lip gloss.

-"I know.." She said with a smirk and quickly got up and made her way to the door.

-"Can't keep your eyes off me Montez??" He said making her stop in her track. She looked over her shoulder, winking at him before leaving the class. He smiled at himself, before picking the stuff up and wiping the gloss on his lips before following her movement.

Gabriella quickly ran to her locker putting her books in and got out off school. She was crossing the parking lot, when she heard his annoying voice again.

-"Hey!!What do we have were...the one and only Gabriella Montez..."He said making his way to her. She just rolled her eyes and walked faster but was stopped by a hard grip on her wrist, making her wince .

-"Where are your manners Gabi??"

-"For you..no where and don't call me Gabi.."

-"Bad little Gabriella.."John said, holding her wrist tighter, making her whimper.

-"Let me go..."She said trying to pull away. By now, a crowd was forming around them.

-"Yo man..let her go.."A random guy said amongst the crowd.

-"Shut up or I'll kick your ass!" The boy quickly shut up, leaving Gabriella at her own sake.

-"Gabriella!!" Taylor screamed once she passed the student, seeing her friend on the verge of crying.

-"Oh shut up McKessie..this little bad girl need some punishment.."He said looking back at Gabriella. Once she heard the last word get out of his mouth, she was filled with courage and anger.

-"That's it!" She said and did a quick movement, taking John by surprise. She lifted her leg, kicking him where it hurt the most with her knee. She quickly curled her hand up and with all her strength, she hit him right on the jaw near his mouth,making his mouth bleed. John quickly let go of her wrist, to touch in jaw and putting his other hand on his member. She pushed him, making him fall on the ground and she was about to yell at him when she felt some strong arms picking her agitated body off the ground. She wouldn't calm down so the person, threw her over his shoulder, holding her by the knees. She looked up at the crowd, who was looking at a hurting John on the ground.

-"That will teach you to not mess with a Montez!!" She yelled, showing her hand, who were still in a tight fist. Once she saw that they were far away, she calm down. After sighing, she spoke again but in a calmer voice.

-"Nice butt babe.." She said and hugging him from the back.

-"Thanks..you too.."He said and taped hers, making her giggle. The voice of Chad told her that they had arrived at their stop.

-"What got into you girl!! He could have hit you!!" Chad said while taking a seat to the front. Troy opened the door and slowly put Gabriella on the backseat,

-"For real...but if he would.." He said, unknown that something was going behind him. Once Troy put her on the seat, she pulled him on top of her and started kissing him.

-"I was going to kick his old stinky ass!! Oh you bet girl..."He said but the sound of sucking make him turned around, looking at Troy and Gabriella while they were kissing.

-"GUYS!!NOT WHEN I'M IN THE SAME ROOM...in this case..the car!!" He said making both of them jump. The first reflex Troy had was to get out, but hit himself on the head, falling back on top of a laughing Gabriella.

-"Oww!!" He said against Gabriella chest, with a hand on is head.

-"Babe..you..okay..."She said while laughing. She put a hand on his head, rubbing it in a circle motion.

-"Stupid car and stupid Chad!" He said, lifting his head to look at Chad and putting his head where it was.

-"Don't be such a baby..and give me the keys I'll drive..."He told him and took the keys from his hand. After closing the door, they made their way back home, with Troy on top of Gabriella, trying to calm herself from her laughter.

-"Ella..it's not funny.." He whined.

-"It's is.."She said wiping away a tear. He looked up at her and a smile slowly appeared on his face but quickly turned to a laugh.

-"Yeah..it is.."He said laughing harder, who was joined by her. Chad just sat there, driving and rolling is eyes at the couple on the backseat.

Fifteen minutes later, they were parking the car in the driveway. Gabriella got out followed by Troy and Chad.

-"So see you tomorrow- mom??" She said looking at Lisa who was going out of the house with bags." Where are you going??"

-"Oh hi...sweety" She said once she saw that she had company "I'm going to a trip..work.."

-"But...mom...you won't be in home for my birthday??"

-"Oh sweety..I'm sorry.."

-"But can't you stay.."

-"No..sorry..already have everything planned..and I have to go..bye! See you on Tuesday!" She said before getting in a waiting limousine in front of the house. Gabriella just stood there, shocked.

-"No you're not.."She whispered when the car turned on the street.

-"Sorry babe.."Troy said and kissed her head.

-"Hey sorry Brie...and by the way...she scare me.."He said before getting in the house.

-"Don't have any idea..."Troy and Gabriella said at the same time, smiling, while they made their way inside the house.

zvzvzvzvzvzvz

-"Baby...wake up.."

-"Let me sleep.." She said putting her head under the pillow.

-"Wake up..."

-"Troy..."She whined, moving next to him, so that her head was buried on his side.

-"Come on Ella...wake up babe..."

-"I don't want to.." Hugging him with her arms and putting her leg over his.

-"It's noon..wake up.."He said making her sit up.

-"WHAT!!"

-"I said it's morning.."

-"No you didn't.."

-"Well..it worked no..."He said smiling at her.

-"Oh you little.."She said and jumped on him, tackling him on the bed with his arms on the side of his head.

-"Still what to kick some ass" He said laughing at her action.

-"Oh you bet...I will make it so painful, you'll wanna give up.."She whispered to him.

-"Well..I don't tap out.."He said with a smirk.

-"Wanna see that..."

-"You can do anything..but I won't tap out.."

-"Do you want to tap.."She whispered getting close to his lips."Out?" He lifted his head but brought it back down when she pulled out. "Do you wanna tap out??" She asked again getting closer to him, but not enough, so he won't kiss her. He pulled is hand free and slowly brought it to her shoulder."Wanna tap out??" He then brought his hand on her butt and taped twice. She smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss him. He passed his tongue on her bottom lip and she quickly granted him the entrance.

-"Though..that you didn't tap out..."She asked between kisses. He was about to answer when a sound coming from downstairs made her pulled out.

-"What was that??" She asked him.

-"Your present??" He said, hitting himself mentally for bringing him in the morning. She quickly got off him and ran out of the room.

-"Is it what I think it is??" She asked him while running down the stairs.

-"Depend.."He said following her.

-"Where is it??"

-"Living room, but wait for me!" She stayed there until he was close, before pulling him in the living room. There was a big box in the middle of it. Troy motioned her to stay there, while he went to the box. He bent down and took out of the box, something black.

-"Well little one..say hello to Ella.."He said slowly turning to face her with a little black puppy in his arms.

-"Troy..."She said while taking the puppy in her arms. "You shouldn't-"

-"I wanted...so when I can't be with you..there's this little one to protect but only when I'm not around..'cuz when I am..I will be the one protecting you.."He said while stroking the puppy head.

-"Thanks babe.."She said and kissed him.

-"So what's her name?"

-"It's a girl!"

-"Yep.."

-"Well..I don't know..."

-"How about..Shadow??"

-"Love it..like the name??" She asked Shadow which responded with a bark.

-"Good..let go sleep a little bit more..it's only 8:30 of the morning.."He said making his way upstairs.

-"It's only 8:30...TROY BOLTON!!"She screamed running behind him, who was laughing. Once they reached the room they both jumped in on the bed. She let go of Shadow and cuddled into Troy.

-"Happy birthday babe..."He said and kissed the top of her head.

-"Thanks 14.."

-"Love the new nickname.."He said, making her smile, before they both felt asleep again.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

The party was almost over and the people were slowly leaving. Thirty minutes later, the only one sitting in the living room was Chad, Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella.

-"Thanks guys for the party..I really loved it.."She said putting her head on Troy's shoulder.

-"Well it was your boyfriend idea..but we loved to help him..right Chad.."She said smiling at him.

-"Yeah..we did.." He said and turned to see the couple.

-"Well it was very fun but we have to go..so see you tomorrow maybe??" Sharpay said before kissing her goodbye and giving her a hug.

-"Yeah..bye guys..and thanks" She said to them before they got in the car.

-"So tired.." She said sitting on the couch again.

-"I know but at least Chad and Sharpay helped us clean the house."

-"Yeah..we should go to bed.."She said yawning.

"Yeah.." He stood up and lifted Gabriella up, putting her legs around his waist.

-"Thanks babe.." She said and put her head on his shoulder. He responded by a kiss on her neck. They quickly got in the room, and he slowly put her on the bed. She lied down and pulled him on her, taking him by surprise. She started kissing every inch of his face before attaching her lips on his. He pulled out and started kissing her neck, pulling her sweater off from her shoulder, to kiss it. She started to unbutton his shirt and slowly pushed it off of his shoulder, kissing them too. He pulled out so he could to take his shirt completely. Once it was on the floor, she brought her hand on his chest, touching his hard abs, sending him shivers. He undid her sweater and took it off before re-attaching his lips to hers. He kissed her neck, quickly founding her sweet spot when he heard her let out a little moan, making him smile against her neck. With her help, he undid the dress and pulled it out leaving her in her bra and underwear. She undid his jeans and he quickly took them off. He kissed from her neck to the valley of her breast, she put her hand on his hair, playing with it, driving him crazier. They didn't need to talk because by each others action, they knew what the other one wanted to say. He kissed her stomach but something on her lower belly got his eyes. He pushed down a little bit her underwear, only to reveal a tattoo. She looked down at him with a smile. Even if it was a little dark, he could see '14' with the letter 'T.B' underneath the number, inked in his girlfriend body. He looked up at her and connected their eyes. He kissed her in the lips, while she hugged him, putting her hand on his back. He put a hand behind her back, over her bra to unclasp it, but he felt her tense up beneath him.

-"You okay babe..."He asked worried. She didn't say nothing but only hugged him tighter. He pulled out his hand and looked down at her. "You know you can tell me anything.."He said to her while brushing some hair of her eyes. She slowly looked up at him and tears started to fall out her eyes.

-"Baby..what's wrong??" He asked getting more worried.

-"I'm sorry Troy..."She said and puted her hand over her face but he slowly pulled them away."I can't.."She said and started to cry more.

-"Babe..shh...it's okay..I'm not forcing you...I will never do that...it's okay..don't fell bad about it..I need you to be sure before going all the way and if you not reading then I'm not.."He said wiping her tears away.

-"Thanks Troy..." She said and kissed him.

-"Your welcome and let's sleep now..."He said and kissed her forehead, before taking her in his arms.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

The sun on her face made Gabriella open her eyes and look around her. There he was, sleeping peacefully with his arms around her, like he would never let her go. The memory of last night came to her mind but her though were interrupted when she heard a voice, speak in a confused and angry tone.

-"What the..."

* * *

**Dun dun dun...CLIFFHANGER!! Who could that be...**

**Let me know what you think and you will make my day!!**

**Peace out **

**Tati ;)**

**PS: There is a hint for future chapters..or maybe for the sequel...**


	16. Without you

**Well, this chapter is like a part 1 of 2 chapters..so that means that the next one, is part 2 and that means that it will be the last chapter too. ENJOY!! (Thanks for the amazing reviews..you rock people!! :D )**

**I don't own anything of HSM**

**Chapter 16 - Without you**

-"What the..." The voice said making both of them sit up. Gabriella turned around to face the door, only to see her mom standing under the door frame with a shocked face.

-"Mom..." Gabriella said putting the blanket over her body.

-"Mrs Montez.." Troy said getting out of bed putting his jeans.

-"What the fuck happen here??" She asked them, unable to move from her position.

-"Mom...please...it's not what you think..."

-"It's not what I think..you are both in your underwear...on the same bed.."

-"Please Mrs Montez...it's true nothing happened..." Troy said putting his shirt, making his way to Gabriella.

-"You little slut.." Lisa said and made her way to Gabriella, about to slap her across the face but a hand on her wrist made her stop.

-"Don't you dare touch her.." Troy said in a serious tone but the next thing he felt was her hand making contact with his cheek.

-"Troy!!" Gabriella screamed putting a hand on her mouth.

-"You better go Bolton or I will call the police..." Lisa said looking at him with disgust.

-"Call them, so they will take you for-"

-"Please Troy...go...please..."Gabriella pleaded, looking at his eyes.

-"No.."

-"Babe..I will be fine.." She said but didn't believe in her own words."Please.."

-"Fine...call me if anything happens.." He said with the last part in a whisper, only to her to hear. He took a last look at Lisa before exiting the room. Gabriella looked back at her mom but was pushed back on the bed, holding her cheek.

-"You little slut! I never showed you that kind of stuff!!"

-"You never showed me things...I had to learn them on my own!! Always working or doing other stuff that I don't know!!" Lisa raised her hand to hit her again, making Gabriella close her eyes, waiting for the impact that never came. She slowly opened her eyes to look at the person in front of her, who was supposed to be her mother.

-"Are you two going out..." Lisa asked, looking right back at her.

"I-I.."

-"ANSWER ME!!" She screamed, shaking the shaking body of her daughter.

-"YES!!" Lisa let go of her and walked away from the bed.

-"That was the last time you will ever see him..."

-"But...but...no!!"

-"That was the last time or I will make you.."

-"What?? How??"

-"If you see him again..I will tell your principal..and the cops..."

-"Why the principal??" She asked a little confused.

-"Don't act like a stupid..I know that he is your teacher.."

-"But..but..how.." Gabriella asked, with tears in her eyes.

-"One morning I saw his mom and she told me that she was very pleased with the friendship you two had even if he was your teacher.."

-"I don't want too!!"

-"You will or I will make sure of that he stays in jail for the rest of his life."

-"NO!!" Cried Gabriella. After regaining her voice, she whispered "Fine...but don't do anything to him..."

-"Good...I will be in my room...Love you sweetie.." She said and kissed her head but Gabriella moved her head, making Lisa laugh. Once she heard her close the door, she lied down on her bed, crying. She then heard some scratching from the bathroom door. She went to open the door, only to see Shadow looking back at her. She bent down to pick her up and went back to her bed, holding her tight again her.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzv

One week passed, with Gabriella trying to avoid him. Later at night, he called her to ask what happened between Lisa and her but she didn't responded it. She knew that her mom was looking at her from the kitchen, smirking. She knew that he would try to find out, so before she went to sleep, she shut the blinds of the balcony door and locked it. Exactly like she predicted, Troy went at night, but when he turned the handle, it was locked. He quietly gave a tap, which Gabriella heard, but was praying for him to leave before she could lose her pact with her mom. After tapping twice, he sigh and left, worried and confused of her action.

Since that same night, she didn't open her balcony door and she woke up earlier to take the bus. She knew that, she liked or not, she had to see him around school. Each time that he saw her, he would walk to her but she would ran away or hold Taylor for dear life, but acted like nothing was wrong. After the third day, what she saw made her heart broke more. There he was, walking in the hallway, bags under his eyes, he didn't even shave and once he looked up, she saw that his eyes were no longer the electrifying blue orbs, that she loved to stare but two dark blue ones, reflecting nothing. She bitted her bottom lip, trying to hold herself from running to him and kiss him like no tomorrow. She was now in her gym class, watching the guys team play a match of basketball. Troy had stop coming to school and she knew that it was her fault. He couldn't come, because each time that he saw her, he felt more miserable without her.

Her life at home was very similar or worse. She had stopped talking to her mom, who rarely was home and if she was, there was always that Robert guys with her. Gabriella swear that one night, in the middle of it, she heard moans coming from her mom room.

-"Look who's talking.." She whispered, stroking a sleeping Shadow on the head. The next morning, she woke up and quickly prepared herself for another miserable day at school. She got out of the house and took a quick look at Troy's house, which unknown by her, there was a heartbroken guy looking at her, from his room window.

-"Why..." He asked himself before returning to his bed.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella quickly ran to her house, it was raining cats and dogs outside and she didn't have an umbrella. She took off her shoes and went to the kitchen, to take some juice before locking herself in her room. She turned around, only to come face to face with her mom.

-"Packs your things...we are moving again.." She said making Gabriella stop in her tracks."...tomorrow morning.." She said with a grin, before she left the house. The only thing that was heard in the house, was the sound of glass shattering.

**

* * *

**

OMG!! What will Gabriella do??..thinking Well..I know but if you want to know faster...leave some reviews!!If there's a lot of them..I promise I will put part 2 way sooner!!

**Peace out!**

**Tati ;)**


	17. The best

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story in their favorite. I hope that you will read the sequel of this story, cuz this is the last chapter of 'Lucky Seat 30-A'. YAY!!**

**WARNING!!: Sexual Content..if you don't to read it or too young...close your eyes!! :P (Near the middle)**

**I don't own anything of HSM**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!! :D**

**Chapter 17 - The best...**

Gabriella ran to her room, locking it behind her before sliding to the floor crying. Everything was going perfect until she came back earlier from her trip. She was about to leave him behind and the last time she saw him, he was devastated. She needed to see him but didn't know how. She quickly stood up and searched for her phone through her bag. Once she found it, she quickly dialled her friend phone.

-"Talk to me!" She heard the voice of Chad on the other end.

-"Chad.." She said sniffing."I need you to tell me something..."

-"Gabster?? What wrong...ask whatever.." He said getting worried about her since it was the first time she called crying and he knew that thing between Troy and her wasn't going good, but didn't know why, like Troy.

-"I need you to tell me where is Troy, is he home??"

-"Well..the last time I checked he was in his house...Is everything okay Gabs??"

-"Thanks Chad..and I will miss you...please tell Sharpay that I will never forget her as my best friend..bye" She said before hanging up on him.

-"Gabs!!" He screamed in the phone, confused about her last words. She quickly put some shoes and a hoodie before opening the balcony door. She quickly climbed down the tree, but being careful since she almost fall, and ran to the front door. Lucille was closing the door but stopped when she heard someone running.

-"Gabriella??" She asked to the young girl, soaking wet.

-"Is Troy home??"

-"Yes..in his room but I don't know if he would like to see you..he haven't been feeling good."

-"I'll try.."She said to Lucille.

-"Good luck and tell him please that we will be back tomorrow afternoon." She said before getting in the car. Gabriella entered the house and slowly closed the door behind her, locking it. She pushed some hair out of her face and slowly made her way to his room. She was going up the stairs when a flash of lightning filled the house, making her jump a little. She stayed in front of his door, taking a big breath before knocking on it.

-"Go away.." She heard him say. She bit her bottom lip and knocked again. "I say go away!!" He screamed, opening the door but froze when he saw her, soaking wet, looking at her feet. She slowly looked up at him, waiting for him to scream at her for being there but she felt two strong arms around her. She quickly melted in them, hugging him back with all her strength. After staying like that for 5 minutes he pulled out and started to pull off her hoodie.

-"Troy..."She said, taking his hand.

-"Babe..you need to get this clothes off..you will get sick..."He said trying to pulled it off again but she put her hand on his.

-"No...I need to talk to you..."She said and pulled him to his bed.

-"What's wrong babe..you got me worried sick all this week." He said pushing some hair behind her ear.

-"Please Troy..let me talk..." He nodded and she continued."I'm so sorry for this past week but...It was killing me too...I couldn't stand to not see you but I had too...it's the best for us..." He was about to say something but she put a finger on his lips."You are in college..and I'm in high school...you need someone with the same age...I'm 17 and sometimes act childish and you don't need someone like me..." She said wiping her wet face with her sleeve, but did nothing since it was already wet."... and well...I'm moving again..." She said trying to hold her tears in.

-"When.." He said, with his mouth dry.

-"In two days..." She lied, not able to tell him the truth.

-"Babe..you know it's not true...you are the most amazing girl I ever put eyes on...you are perfect the way you are and I don't care how old you are...I love you.." He said with a tear running on his cheek.

-"I can't change thing..but I need you to do one last thing for me.."

-"Babe..please don't talk like that.."

-"Troy..please don't make thing harder.." She said, wiping away some tears.

-"Ask me anything.."

-"One last kiss..." She said looking at him, directly in his eyes. He put one hand on her cheek, slowly leaning in. She closed her eyes as she felt more tears falling and then she felt it. She felt his soft lips on hers, showing his love for her by the kiss. He passed his tongue on her bottom lip, to which she granted. He pulled her head closer to him, to deepen the kiss, making her move on top of his laps, without pulling out of the kiss. He was getting wet because of her hoodie, but he didn't care, the only thing in his mind right now, was the girl sitting in his lap. He brought his other hand to her neck while she hugged him by the neck. He slowly pulled out and attacked her neck, with open kisses, making her shiver at his touch. She moved her head so he could reach better and he quickly found her sweet spot, sucking at it, making her moan. Her hands travelled from his neck to his back, feeling his strong body. He pulled out and took off her hoodie, while she took the opportunity to take his shirt too. She kissed his jaw, neck until she made her way to his chest. He attached his lips to hers, while putting a hand under her butt, lifting her and put her back in the middle of the bed. He undid her pant and took them off, travelling his hand from her legs to her waist before kissing her neck again. She pushed his short off, leaving him with is boxer.

-"You're so beautiful.." He whispered to her making her blush. He grabbed the edge of her shirt, putting a hand on her stomach, rubbing it. She pulled out and grabbed her shirt and with his help took it off. He kissed the valley of her breast to her navel before coming back to her lips. She put her arms around his torso kissing his shoulder. He moved up, taking her with him and put a hand on her back. He felt her nod against his shoulder and he unclasped her bra. He put both of them back down and kissed her shoulder slowly sliding her bra off, throwing it over his shoulder. She put her arms around her chest but he slowly put a hand on them, whispering to her.

-"You're beautiful Ella..never doubt that..." He pushed her arms away while kissing her and she put them back around him. She brought one hand to the hem of his boxer, pulling them off.

-"You sure.."He asked her, in a husky voice.

-"I'm sure Troy..."She said and kissed him on the lips. She took one of his hands and put it over her breast. He started rubbing it in a circle motion, making her moan in his mouth. He then brought his mouth on her nipple, softly biting it and passing his tongue back and forth.

-"Troy.." She moaned, with her hand in his hair. He smiled and did the same treatment to her other breast. She pulled his hair and re-attach her lips with his, biting softly at his bottom lip, making him groan in her mouth. She felt something against her thigh and smile, taking her mouth to his collarbone, sucking at it.

-"Ella..." He said in a hoarse voice, putting his hand on her hair. Once she was satisfied with her work, she let go and kiss him on the lips. He pulled out and kissed her navel and slowly make his way to the hem of her underwear. He slowly pulled them off, not before looking up at her, asking permission. She nodded and slowly pulled them off. He stopped for a moment, kissing her tattoo before pulling them off completely.

-"You sure..."

-"Yes...I'm ready..." She said kissing his neck, while he searched for condoms in his night stand. Once he found one, he quickly put it on and turned to look at her. She saw that his eyes went back to their normal color, but this time they were filled with love, lust and concern.

-"Don't worry babe...I want this...I want you to be the first..." She said putting a hand on his cheek.

-"I want to be your first too..but I don't want to force you.."

-"You're not...just go slowly..." She said in a whisper, while he nodded. He put the tip of his member in her entrance, while she put her arms around his torso. She nodded and he slowly entered but not all the way. She nodded again and he did it again, going this time a little bit more deep. He heard her gasp a little, making him pull out.

-"You okay..."

-"Yeah..." She said with her eyes closed, breathing in and out. He waited until he felt her relax again before going all the way, making her let out a gasp.

-"Sorry babe...I promise it will better..." He said while kissing her neck. He started to trust her in and out, in a slow pace, making her comfortable before going faster. After 5 minutes, he felt her body relax.

-"Faster..." He heard her say, in his ear, making him grin. She kissed his shoulder and lied back down, turning her head to kiss his bicep, making her way back to his mouth.

-"Oh..Ella..." He moaned, picking up his pace.

-"...Troy..." She said against his neck, tickling him with her hot breath.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

At huge storm was happening outside, with lightning clearing up the sky. The level of the waves got higher, water hitting everything with force but the real storm was happening in one room. Two young adults, showing each other their love by actions, contact and kisses.

-"..Troy..I'm going to come..." She said arching her back.

-"Let it babe..." He said in her hair, trying to cover his screams of pleasure.

-"Babe...ohh...mmm..." She moaned biting her bottom lip.

-"Come with me..." He said, kissing her neck. She nodded arching her back feeling her climax getting each time closer. He started to trust faster each time, wanting to get his climax with her.

-"...Troy..."

-"..Ella..." He said before feeling his girlfriend petite body trembled, followed by him, collapsing on top of her. He trust her one last time before pulling out, taking the condom off and throwing it in the garbage near the bed before holding her close to him, pulling the cover on top of their naked bodies.

-"I love you..."She whispered against his chest, right where his heart was.

-"I love you too..with all my heart..." He said and kissed her on the lips. She put her head back on his chest, listening very closely to his heart beat, making her smile.

-"Thanks Troy..." She said, feeling her eyelids slowly close, with a smile on her lips.

-"You welcome babe..." He said playing with her hair, waiting for her breath to come even before taking his turn to close his eyes, holding is lover in his arms.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella was the first one to get up. She looked around only to find Troy sleeping, holding her, never wanting to let go. She smiled at him, brushing some hair out of his closed eyes. She kissed his lips before slowly moving out of his grasp. Once his arms slowly slide off her body to rest on the bed, she got up, looking for her clothes on the floor. She put her hoodie on, looking at her sleeping boyfriends for the last time, for who knows how long. She took a paper and pen on his desk and started to write him something, letting her tears fall on the paper. She took it and slowly put it on the pillow, which moments ago she was resting on. She kissed his shoulder and then his lips for the last time. She pulled out, with her eyes closed, tears cascading down her face. She walked backwards, not taking him out from her gaze until he disappeared behind the door. She leaned her forehead on it before taking a big breath, leaving the Bolton household for the last time. She ran to the tree, quickly climbing it, entering her room. She closed the balcony door behind, sliding to the floor crying for her one true love.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

A sound woke up Troy. A smiled appeared on his face, remembering the special moment between Gabriella and him. He moved his hand only to feel the blanket. He opened his eyes, only to see an empty place, with no trace of Gabriella. He sat up and looked around, but didn't see her clothes.

-"No..." He whispered. He turned to look at the time only to see a paper on the pillow. He slowly took it with his hand, fearing the containt of it. He could see trace of tear on it. He took a big breath before reading it.

_Thank you Troy...for making it so special...I will never forgive it nor our beautiful relationship we had...I hope that one day you will forgive me...I'm sorry..._

_Love you with all my heart too..and never forget that I will always have you in my heart..._

_Your Ella..._

_PS: It's the best..._

A tear fall out of his eyes and landed on the paper, which was on his laps. He put his face in his hand, crying. He turned to see the time, when he heard the sound that woke him up again. He took the blanket, putting it around his waist before making his way to the window, wiping his tears away. 

What he saw outside made him stop, there was a moving trunk in front of Gabriella house, putting their stuffs inside.

-"That's all Mrs Montez..." He heard the man said.

-"Yes..well now we only have to wait for my daughter to go..."

-"No..." He said. He turned around looking for his short. Once he found it, he quickly put them on, and ran out of his room. He opened the front door, when he heard a car door close.

-"Gabriella!!" He screamed. She turned to look at him, trying to not to cry. The car turned the engine on and started to make is way. Troy ran after the car, screaming her name. She was looking at him by the back window.

-"Gabriella!!" He screamed again, starting to gain distance between the car and him.

-"I LOVE YOU!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Gabriella mouthed him 'I love you too' with a tear falling down her cheek and that was the last time she saw him. He stopped and felt on his knees, crying. "I love you..." He whispered looking at the ground when suddenly, all his emotion erupted of him.

-"NO!!" He screamed, scaring away the birds in the trees.

**

* * *

**

Poor Troy...what will happen to them...Will Gabriella ever come back??What will happen with Troy??Would he be able to move on??Will they ever see each other??

**Leave some review and wait for the sequel, 'Still Lucky?'.**

**Peace out!**

**Tati ;)**


	18. AN: The sequel

**Hey!! Just wanted to let all of you know that the trailer for the sequel is up on my profile. Go check it out!!And don't forget to leave a comment and the most important...don't forget to read it!! :D**

**Peace out!!**

**Tati**


End file.
